You kaïdi aïdi aïda
by lasurvolte
Summary: [UA - Destiel] Castiel ne sait pas vraiment s'il veut aller en colonie. A cinq ans, il a du mal à se faire des amis parce que les autres le trouvent trop bizarre. Pourtant cette fois-ci les choses vont peut-être être différentes, quand il fait la rencontre des deux frères Winchester.
1. You kaïdi aïdi aïda

**Titre : **You kaïdi aïdi aïda

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Pairing (futur) :** Destiel

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

* * *

><p>Castiel ne savait pas s'il se réjouissait ou non de partir en colonie. C'était la première fois qu'il ne passait pas les vacances avec son père, et il se demandait s'il réussirait à se faire des amis. Il espérait que oui, ça le changerait un peu. Du haut de ses cinq ans Castiel savait déjà ce que c'était d'être le bouc émissaire. D'être celui qu'on rejetait parce qu'il était un peu différent. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa faute si certaines choses lui échappaient, s'il avait du mal à comprendre les dessins animés, s'il s'intéressait plus aux étoiles qu'aux jeux vidéo. Il aimait bien construire avec des légos mais on l'accusait souvent de prendre tous les légos pour lui – parce qu'il voulait toujours fabriquer des villes immenses. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'inventer des histoires avec les personnages ensuite. Pour ces raisons, les autres se moquaient de lui, l'appelaient Castiel le taré, ou « gogol » pour faire plus simple.<p>

Il espérait qu'à la colonie les choses seraient différentes. Qu'il serait juste Castiel.

L'endroit où le bus les attendait grouillait d'enfants et d'adultes. A peine arrivé, son père l'avait refilé à un animateur puis était parti. Du boulot. Comme toujours. Castiel restait dans son coin et observait, espérant que là dedans, il trouverait un ou une amie. Il y avait beaucoup de bruits, beaucoup de cris, certains enfants étaient déjà entrain de parler entre eux alors que lui se sentait mal à l'aise, pas à sa place. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui, de jouer aux légos, de faire une tour immense en cube, de rester seul dans sa chambre, en sécurité. Le moment du départ fut annoncé. Castiel, suivit le groupe en silence, se contentant de continuer à observer et à faire attention de ne bousculer personne. Des enfants se poussaient en riant, alors ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air, Castiel devait se glisser entre eux, jouer l'anguille. Il alla vite s'asseoir dans une place au fond du bus, contre la fenêtre pour pouvoir voir le paysage défiler, s'occuper, s'évader si jamais on l'embêtait.

Personne ne vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il semblait même que personne ne l'avait remarqué, comme s'il avait été invisible, il ne savait pas si c'était mieux d'être Castiel le fantôme plutôt que le taré. Il soupira, au moins on ne l'avait pas encore embêté. Quand les animateurs firent l'appel, Castiel essaya de mettre une tête sur chaque prénom et de retenir qui était qui. Il avait bonne mémoire en général, et ce ne fut pas difficile à faire. Quand ce fut son tour Castiel leva la main. Les deux derniers à passer furent Sam et Dean Winchester. Dean faisait le guignol sur les sièges derrière avec un groupe, il parlait fort, riait fort, faisait tout brusquement comme s'il essayait de déplacer l'air autour de lui et de montrer toute la force de son existence. Sam était assit à côté de lui, juste derrière Castiel et semblait plus calme, presque exaspéré. Jamais deux frères n'avaient paru si différents. Ses yeux bleus scrutateur étaient toujours posés sur Sam quand celui-ci tourna la tête et le surprit entrain de l'observer. Castiel ne su pas comment réagir, se retourner brusquement ou faire comme si de rien n'était et sourire ? A la place il resta bêtement sans bouger à fixer Sam.

- Salut, fit Sam en souriant.

- Salut, répondit Castiel.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Castiel et toi Sam.

- Oh comment tu sais ?

Castiel haussa les épaules et répondit comme une évidence :

- Les animateurs l'ont dit.

- Ah oui et t'as retenu les noms de tout le monde comme ça ?

- Oui.

- Super !

Sam tendit la main vers Castiel à travers le siège :

- Enchanté Castiel !

Castiel loucha sur la main un moment avant que Sam lui dise :

- Faut que tu la serres !

L'enfant fit ce que Sam lui dit.

- Enchanté Sam, dit-il à son tour.

Dean choisi ce moment pour se tourner vers son frère :

- Eh ! Tu te fais des amis Sammy ! Génial, tu me présentes ?

Mais sans laisser le temps à Sam de parler, il tendait déjà sa main vers Castiel à son tour. Ce dernier savait désormais quoi faire de cette main tendue, il la serra dans la sienne.

- Moi c'est Dean et toi ?

- Castiel. Répéta Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête, trois fois, puis sourit comme si Castiel avait dit quelque chose de merveilleux. Il relâcha sa main et s'amusa à décoiffer Sam, sans raison apparente, juste affectueusement.

- Arrête Dean, si tu veux décoiffer des cheveux, décoiffes les tiens !

Castiel ne les quitta pas des yeux, Sam poussait Dean et râlait, mais il voyait bien que le petit frère aimait le grand, ce n'était pas dans les mots, c'était simplement visible. Castiel n'avait jamais eu de frères et sœurs, mais s'il en avait eu, il aurait voulu être proches d'eux comme ces deux là. Leurs corps penchés l'un vers l'autre, sans même s'en rendre compte. Différents et pourtant reliés, c'était magnifique à regarder.

- Vous êtes biens des frères, remarqua Castiel à voix haute.

Dean et Sam arrêtèrent de se pousser et de se taquiner, puis se tournèrent vers Castiel, surpris.

- Première fois que j'entends ça, fit Dean.

- Moi aussi. Dit Sam.

- Personne ne trouve que vous êtes frères ?

- Faut dire qu'on se ressemble pas beaucoup, lâcha Dean.

Castiel ne pouvait pas le nier. Que ce soit physiquement (Dean avait des cheveux courts bruns et des tâches de rousseurs, Sam avait des cheveux plus longs, seuls leurs yeux verts se ressemblaient), ou mentalement (Sam était calme, posé, Dean combattait avec le vent), ils ne se ressemblaient pas.

- T'as quel âge ? Demanda Dean changeant de sujet.

- Cinq ans. Répondit Castiel.

- Moi neuf et Sammy comme toi, cinq ans. Vous êtes des bébés tous les deux.

Castiel prit une moue boudeuse, fronça les sourcils :

- Je ne suis pas un bébé !

Dean éclata de rire. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ? Sam roula des yeux :

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, il est grand mais bête !

L'aîné décoiffa encore Sam.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis bébé Sammy.

Sam soupira :

- Je vais grandir tu verras, et quand je serai plus grand que toi, c'est moi qui t'appellerai bébé, Dean !

- T'es tout petit comme une crevette, jamais tu seras plus grand que moi, rit Dean.

Castiel attendit silencieusement qu'ils aient fini leur échange, Dean et Sam retournèrent finalement leur attention vers lui. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose de sa part, qu'il dise quelque chose, participe à la conversation. Castiel ouvrit la bouche et dit sans réfléchir :

- Je ne crois pas que Sam ressemble à une crevette. Les crevettes sont vraiment petites.

Silence. Avait-il dit une bêtise ? Castiel réfléchit à toute vitesse, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir dit une bêtise, mais il ne savait jamais.

- Alors toi, t'es vraiment trop bizarre, lâcha finalement Dean en riant à nouveau.

Sam acquiesça, même lui semblait vouloir rire. Castiel se rembrunit, piqué au vif, tout le monde le trouvait toujours bizarre. Il était persuadé que maintenant, Dean et Sam allaient l'appeler Castiel le taré. Les deux frères n'en firent rien.

- Je te trouve vraiment drôle Cas ! Sourit Dean.

Cas ?

Cas.

Est-ce que c'était un surnom ?

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? Demanda Castiel.

- Cas ! Ca te va bien non ? Cas.

- C'est plutôt pas mal Cas, acquiesça Sam.

Cas.

Castiel n'était pourtant pas un prénom bien grand. Mais Cas… Cas ça lui plaisait étrangement. Ca sonnait affectueusement.

- Cas… C'est très bien, dit Cas.

Les deux frères lui sourirent, puis l'attention de Dean fut de nouveau attirée vers son groupe. Sam continua la discussion avec Castiel. Ce dernier passa presque tout le voyage tourné vers Sam, et tant pi s'il finissait par avoir mal au cou, parce qu'il s'amusait vraiment bien. Lui et Sam se découvrirent beaucoup de points communs. Il apprit que Sam savait déjà lire, à seulement cinq ans, et qu'il dévorait tous les livres qu'il trouvait, même ceux sans image. C'était impressionnant. Sam ne se moqua pas de lui quand il lui apprit qu'il ne comprenait rien aux jeux vidéo mais s'intéressait aux étoiles. A leurs noms, leurs positions, leurs existences.

Sam le trouva passionnant. Personne ne l'avait jamais trouvé passionnant. Pas même son père, toujours trop occupé pour l'écouter.

Cas se dit qu'aller en colonie était finalement une bonne idée.

xxx

La colonie se trouvait dans un endroit paumé entre deux montagnes, au milieu de nulle part, à côté d'un village où les vaches étaient plus nombreuses que les habitants. Un endroit parfait pour venir se ressourcer, mais pour des mômes… Au moins les voisins ne se plaindraient pas du bruit – les plus proches étant à plus d'un kilomètre. Dean regarda l'endroit et se frotta les yeux, ce n'était pas un affreux cauchemar. Leur bus venait vraiment de les larguer dans le trou du cul du monde.

Castiel trouva l'endroit parfait. Sam s'en fichait, il tirait une énorme valise qu'il venait de descendre du bus et disparaissait presque derrière elle. Dean à côté de lui avait un simple sac de toile, transportant sans doute le minimum nécessaire :

- Pourquoi t'avais besoin de prendre tout ça Sammy ?

- Je ne pars pas sans quelques livres, c'est tout.

- Quelques ? Tu en as pris un millier.

- Pas la peine d'exagérer.

Cas avait une valise normale, tout ce dont il avait besoin pour la colonie y était. Ni plus, ni moins.

Les animateurs les installèrent dans les bâtiments. Un pour les filles, un pour les garçons. Ils étaient répartis dans des chambres de quatre par âge. Sam et Cas se retrouvèrent ensemble, Dean fut placer dans une chambre plus au fond et râla pendant au moins vingt deux minutes parce qu'il n'était pas avec Sam et ce n'était pas normal, que c'était _dégueulasse_ de séparer les fratries. Aucun autres frères et sœurs ne se plaignirent autant que lui. Sam parut simplement agacé et montra à Dean qu'il n'y avait que six pas entre leurs deux chambres et que ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose.

- Tu vas réussir a dormir sans moi pendant trois semaines, t'es un grand garçon, se moqua gentiment Sam.

Dean railla :

- J'ai juste peur que tu fasses pipi au lit et que tu ne trouves personne pour te couvrir.

Cas se tourna vers Sam, surprit :

- Tu fais encore pipi au lit ?

Dean éclata de rire (encore) et décoiffa Cas. Jamais personne n'avait eut un geste aussi tendre envers lui. C'était bizarre, Cas ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Sam rougit :

- Bien sûr que non, c'était une blague de mon frère !

La blague n'était pas très drôle, Cas n'avait pas envie de rire. Il ne comprenait pas bien l'humour de Dean. Peut-être que c'était parce que Dean était plus grand que lui.

Après la répartition des chambres, ce fut la répartition des groupes et cette fois-ci Dean se mit à menacer les animateurs. Peu importe qu'il ait neuf ans, qu'il n'était qu'un gosse, il parlait avec autorité.

- Je suis sûr que Sam doit être dans mon groupe.

- Dean ton frère a cinq ans, il est donc dans le groupe des 5-7 ans. Toi tu as 9 ans, tu es dans celui des 8-10 ans.

- Et bien je crois que Sam devrait venir dans mon groupe quand même. C'est quoi votre problème ici, de vouloir nous séparer ? Ces conneries d'âges, vos répartitions c'est vraiment de la merde.

Sam fut une fois de plus celui qui calma le jeu. Il réussi à convaincre Dean en lui montrant qu'ils allaient se voir presque tout le temps, durant les pauses et les repas, puis ils se croiseraient souvent sur la colonie et finalement, il arriverait sans doute que les deux groupes aient des activités ensemble.

- Mouais okay… Soupira Dean à contre cœur.

Sam leva sa main et lui tapota l'épaule. Cas trouvait ça incroyable qu'un grand frère veuille autant prendre soin de son petit frère, il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'acte d'amour.

Mais il était content d'être dans le même groupe que Sam.

xxx

Sam s'était montré plus patient que Dean au sujet de leur séparation, mais Cas remarqua assez vite quand ils se retrouvèrent dans leur groupe, que Sam n'en était pas heureux pour autant. Il semblait toujours se tourner vers quelque chose pour parler avant de se souvenir… Que ce quelque chose… Ce quelqu'un n'était pas là.

Pour le moment la colonie se passait plutôt bien, Sam était drôlement sympa avec lui et Cas se sentait à l'aise en sa présence. Peut-être qu'il réussirait à se faire accepter finalement. La première journée passa à la vitesse de l'éclair, il y eut surtout des préparations, des répartitions, des explications, les douches et le dîner. Pas de veillée ce soir là.

Après le repas ils eurent un peu de temps pour eux, apprendre à se connaître mieux. Dean était assit en tailleur sur le lit de son frère et racontait des histoires de fantômes. Des jeunes de son groupe étaient venus aussi pour l'écouter. Les plus petits se cachaient les yeux derrière leurs mains. Dean racontait vraiment très bien, d'autant plus que de temps à autre Sam en rajoutait une coucher derrière lui. Cas ne croyait pas aux fantômes mais il les écoutait avec une sorte de fascination. On ne lui avait jamais raconté d'histoire.

Les animateurs finirent par leur ordonner de se coucher, Dean décoiffa son frère puis vint décoiffer Cas, et retourna dans sa chambre avec ses potes. Sam sortit un livre de son énorme valise et se fit réprimander :

- Ce n'est plus l'heure de lire mais de dormir, j'éteins les lumières.

Sam fit celui qui rangeait son livre, mais une fois l'animateur partit et les lumières éteintes, il se cacha sous sa couette avec une lampe de poche et rouvrit son livre. Cas l'observa faire, il n'était pas vraiment fatigué, il ne dormait jamais beaucoup. Du brouhaha se faisait entendre dans le couloir, on entendit un animateur se plaindre :

- Dean Winchester, c'est l'heure de dormir maintenant et non plus de faire le guignol !

Cas eut un petit sourire. Il fini par s'allonger.

xxx

La deuxième journée ne se passa pas aussi bien que Cas l'aurait voulu. Sam était bien plus sociable que lui, il allait hyper facilement vers les autres et parlaient naturellement. Castiel en revanche... Il entendait les enfants de son groupe parler de Pokemon, de Dora l'exploratrice (de quoi ?), de Spiderman (Cas avait imaginé un homme avec huit énormes pattes monstrueuses) et d'autres choses encore qui lui étaient totalement inconnues. Si on lui avait causé de la grande ours ou de l'Hydre, il aurait été callé mais là, c'était comme s'ils parlaient la même langue mais que les mots n'avaient aucun sens. Sam semblait totalement à l'aise :

- Et ben moi j'ai une carte Pokemon légendaire il a un super niveau. Racontait une fille de leur âge.

- Moi j'étais plutôt satisfait avec la carte Pikachu. Ce qui compte c'est aussi comment on joue, pas forcément le Pokemon qu'on a. Renchérit Sam avec son air sérieux.

- Il est trooooooop nuuuul Pikachu, moi j'aime mieux Yvétale !

- Tu veux dire Yveltal. Corrigea Sam.

- Ben c'est ce que j'ai dis hein.

Pour Cas ils auraient tout aussi bien pu lui parler chinois, ça aurait été aussi clair. Il resta donc en retrait du groupe.

Ils firent mieux la connaissance des deux animateurs qui allaient s'occuper d'eux. Il y avait d'abord Gabriel, qui parlait tout le temps en faisant des blagues, il avait dit – et prouvé – qu'il était super doué pour les tours de magie, Cas ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'il racontait. L'autre s'appelait Metatron, il parlait avec une voix douce et rassurante, il avait expliqué qu'au moindre problème, il était là, il ne fallait pas hésiter à venir lui parler. Il était plutôt gentil.

Les activités de la journée étaient principalement sportives. Castiel était plutôt doué en sport, il était assez rapide, fort et souple, il se débrouillait bien. C'était les règles qu'il avait du mal à comprendre par moment, elles changeaient tout le temps. Il ne savait jamais s'il fallait prendre le ballon à la main ou au pied, s'il fallait viser les gens ou le but, s'il y avait une histoire de prisonnier ou de panier, et les jeux sans ballons étaient encore pires. Le mieux aurait été de toujours jouer au même jeu.

Les animateurs considérèrent que tous les enfants connaissaient les règles du ballon au prisonnier et c'est comme ça que Cas au lieu d'éviter la balle se mettait devant pour se la recevoir, parce qu'il avait oublié ! Son camp lui cria dessus, le camp opposé hurla de rire. Seul Sam vint prendre le temps de lui expliquer son erreur.

Un des gosses prit plaisir à crier :

- Quel gogol celui là !

Castiel se sentit désespéré. Et même s'il joua le reste du jeu de la bonne façon, c'était trop tard, les autres lui avaient collé cette étiquette. Le reste de la journée, il entendit plus d'une fois qu'on riait de lui, qu'on murmurait _« il est taré », « il est bizarre », « y connaît pas pokemon le nul » « je comprends rien quand il parle ».._ Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui.

Durant l'activité dessin, Castiel s'amusa à essayer de redessiner une constellation :

- Eh débile ! c'est quoi ces points sur cette feuille ? Demanda le garçon le plus âgé de leur groupe.

Cas ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer mais Sam le prit de court :

- Eh abruti ! t'appelle ton gribouillis un dessin ?

Les autres rirent. Et Sam se tourna vers Cas :

- Fais pas attention. Tu dessines quoi ?

- La constellation du dragon, expliqua Castiel.

Puis il commença à expliquer à Sam qui l'avait identifié (Ptolémée) et d'autres choses à son sujet (tu savais qu'elle entourait la constellation de la Petite Ours ?). Et Sam ne le traita ni de taré, ni de débile.

- Tu es incroyable Cas, comment tu sais tout ça ?

Et Castiel sourit. Peut-être qu'il pouvait rester encore un peu à la colonie.

- J'ai appris en posant des questions au musée d'astronomie. C'est là où mon père travaille, il m'emmène souvent et du coup j'ai pleins de temps pour étudier.

Sam lui demanda de lui montrer d'autres constellations, et l'activité passa vite.

xxx

Les deux groupes étaient rassemblés pour l'heure des douches. Dean s'amusait à éclabousser tout le monde avec de l'eau. C'était lui qui faisait le plus de bruit, comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'oublie dans un coin. Tout le monde semblait vouloir le suivre, et l'écouter et lui plaire. Dean savait comment se faire des amis. Sam râlait contre lui gentiment, mais fini par participer à ses bêtises, entraîné malgré lui par l'influence de son grand frère. Les animateurs avaient beaucoup de mal à les calmer, l'ambiance était aux amusements et un peu aux bêtises.

Castiel se retrouva en retrait, il se mit dans un coin à l'écart et plus tranquille. Il était entrain de se déshabiller pour les douches, quand un du groupe des grands (Gordon, grand, noir, musclé, dix ans) s'approcha de lui :

- Eh ! c'est toi le taré dont tout le monde parle ?

Les nouvelles allaient vite. Cas ne su quoi répondre et préféra rester silencieux :

- Ben quoi tu sais pas parler ?

- Je sais parler.

- Alors pourquoi tu me réponds pas, tu fais ton malin c'est ça ?

- Je fais pas mon malin.

Gordon ricana et s'approcha de lui avec un air méchant. Cas le trouva immense.

- Tu sais quoi, le gogol, je vais te faire souffrir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est un jeu, j'aime pas les tarés.

Castiel se recula jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur. Il semblait que tout le monde se fichait bien de ce qu'il se passait. Les animateurs n'avaient rien remarqués.

- Je ne suis pas taré, se défendit-il.

L'autre rit et lui fit un croche-pied. Castiel était fort en sport mais ne savait pas se battre, il était plutôt du genre pacifiste. Il se ramassa sur les fesses.

- Eh ! Crétin à terre ! Dit Gordon à voix haute.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Cas rougit. Il se releva et serra les poings. Il ne savait pas se battre d'accord mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il donna un coup de pied dans la jambe de Gordon, puis un coup de poing sur son épaule. Il ne le blessa pas vraiment mais rendit l'autre vraiment furieux. Avant que ça ne dégénère, Sam intervint :

- Stop ! Les animateurs sont pas loin et ils vont vous punir si vous arrêtez pas !

Cas ne dit rien et Gordon pesa le pour et le contre fixant méchamment Castiel.

- Okay t'as raison, fini-t-il par dire.

Mais il fit signe qu'il allait régler ses comptes plus tard et Cas aurait vraiment préféré qu'il le laisse tranquille. Sam se tourna vers lui :

- Ca va ? T'as mal ?

- Non, ça va.

Physiquement tout du moins. A l'intérieur il sentait la brûlure de l'humiliation.

- Ce gars est juste un con.

- Tu le connais ?

- Gordon est dans notre école.

Sam resta avec Cas ensuite, donnant un peu l'impression de le prendre sous son aile. Tous ceux qui ricanaient au passage de Castiel, Sam les fusillaient du regard. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'occupait de lui comme ça.

- Sam tu voudrais être mon ami ? Osa-t-il demander à la fin de la journée alors que Sam était assit sur son lit et lisait un livre.

Sam releva la tête vers lui et sourit :

- Ouais ! On est déjà amis Cas !

Castiel ne savait pas que cela pouvait être aussi facile. Sam était son premier ami.

- Et comment on sait qu'on est amis ?

Il avait toujours pensé qu'il y avait une sorte de formule à dire pour que cela devienne officiel.

- Je sais pas. Parce que c'est comme ça. On s'entend bien non ? Alors on est amis.

La réponse convint à Cas. Ils étaient amis parce que c'était comme ça.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà le premier chapitre d'une petite fic qui m'est venu en tête à cause de Misha et Jared (rien à voir avec Castiel et Sam mais bon). A la base ça devait être vraiment sur la relation de Cas et Sam et leur amitié, mais forcément il a fallu que Dean s'incruste et du coup ensuite il est beaucoup plus présent.

Il a fallu que je fasse lire cette fic à trois personnes différentes avant de me décider de la publier (vu qu'elles m'y ont encouragé), je stress particulièrement, parce que c'est une UA, que leur âge ne correspond pas vraiment, qu'ils ont 5 ans (pour Cas et Sam) mais sont supers matures (pas ma faute), et donc que ça rien à voir avec l'univers de SPN. Mais que je voulais garder quand même leur caractère un minimum, sinon ça avait pas trop d'intérêt, autant écrire une fiction originale. Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer quand même, malgré les milliers de défauts…


	2. Combattre les mots qui font mal

**Titre : **Combattre les mots qui font mal.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Pairing (futur) :** Destiel

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

* * *

><p>Cas et Sam passèrent les jours suivants presque tout le temps ensemble. Tous les deux discutaient un peu de tout et n'importe quoi, où alors partageaient leur silence, Sam le nez dans son bouquin, Cas la tête dans les étoiles.<p>

- Quand je serai grand, je serai Astronaute, avoua Cas assit sur le lit de Sam.

- Atrosnaute ?

- Astronaute, répéta Castiel, tu sais voler dans le ciel et l'univers pour découvrir des planètes et des étoiles.

- Ah ouais trop bien !

- Et toi ? Tu feras quoi quand tu seras grand ?

- J'en sais rien du tout. Un truc avec des livres.

- Et Dean y voudra faire quoi ?

Sam fit la moue :

- Ce que papa lui dira.

Puis il coupa court à la conversation en sortant un livre.

Quand il le pouvait, Dean les rejoignait. Plus Castiel apprenaient à connaître les deux frères, plus il se rendait compte à quel point ils étaient proches. Les autres fratries de la colonie n'étaient pas aussi liées que ces deux là. Tous les deux acceptaient Cas auprès d'eux sans problème et veillaient sur lui. Le premier qui embêtait Cas se faisait soit rabrouer par Sam, soit menacer par Dean. Si le premier essayait de régler ça pacifiquement, Dean était beaucoup plus démonstratif et eut des soucis quand il fut responsable du coquart dans l'œil d'un des gamins du camp.

Cas était content de ne pas être seul, mais il n'avait pas envie qu'on le protège tout le temps, il voulait se défendre par lui-même. Il ne voulait pas dépendre de Sam et Dean (Dean était-il aussi son ami juste comme ça ?). Ce n'était pas son genre, il avait l'habitude de faire les choses, seul.

Les autres gosses arrêtèrent assez vite d'embêter Cas, finalement le seul qui posait vraiment problème c'était Gordon.

- Quel con, s'énervait Dean, s'il continue je vais lui casser le nez !

- Ce n'est pas la peine Dean. Je veux me défendre tout seul.

- Il va te tuer !

- Il va pas me tuer !

- T'es trop petit !

- Je suis pas petit, je suis pas un bébé ! Sam a mon âge et il sait se défendre alors moi aussi je peux !

Sam acquiesça :

- On n'a qu'à lui montrer des trucs !

- Gordon va le tuer je te dis !

Cas soupira :

- S'il me tue il va en prison. Arrête de me prendre pour un bébé où c'est moi qui vais te casser le nez.

Dean le regarda en écarquillant les yeux, puis fini par rire et abandonner :

- Okay, Sammy et moi on va te montrer des trucs !

- Merci.

Dean le décoiffa et Sam passa son bras autour de ses épaules, tous les deux tellement affectueux que parfois Castiel ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude.

Ils allèrent s'isoler derrière un des bâtiments un soir après le dîner, avant que leur veillée commence. Dean et Sam savaient déjà bien se battre, surtout pour des gosses.

- Comment vous avez appris ça ?

- On est des ninjas, plaisanta Dean.

Cas resta silencieux la bouche ouverte, impressionné. Avant que Dean ne vienne ajouter :

- C'était une blague Cas !

- Ah, d'accord.

Sam expliqua sérieusement :

- C'est papa qui nous apprends à nous battre.

- Ouais il veut pas qu'on soit des lavettes, ajouta Dean d'un air fier.

Son frère fronça les sourcils et roula des yeux.

- Ouais c'est ça. Bon on commence ?

Ce fut surtout Dean qui apprit à Cas comment se positionner et se défendre. Et Sam fut son adversaire puisqu'ils avaient à peu près la même taille. Castiel apprenait vite, il observait et imitait, et s'en sortait pas trop mal, même si plus d'une fois Sam le mit à terre.

Ils durent remettre ça le lendemain et le surlendemain avant que Castiel réussisse à mettre un bon coup de poing à Sam et le faire tomber. D'abord il se réjouit d'avoir réussi, ensuite il s'excusa au moins cinq cent fois pour avoir fait du mal à Sam et s'assura au moins autant de fois qu'ils étaient toujours amis.

Maintenant Cas pouvait sûrement se défendre, après tout Sam lui avait paru vraiment super fort alors s'il avait réussi à le battre, il pourrait éviter que Gordon lui fasse du mal.

xxx

Avant de pouvoir savoir s'il pouvait se défendre contre Gordon, Metatron intervint. Gordon venait d'approcher de Castiel alors qu'il était un peu à l'écart, les deux frères étaient partis chercher un truc. Comme chaque fois, il se moqua de lui, le traita de gogol, de taré, il ne faisait que répéter les mêmes trucs tout le temps. Cas se dit que Gordon n'était pas très intelligent. Mais il n'avait pas peur, Dean lui avait montré comment faire, Sam lui avait servit d'adversaire, tout irait bien.

- Je vais te tuer le taré !

Cas resta silencieux et le laissa approcher. Mais avant que Gordon ne puisse essayer de le frapper et Castiel tenter de faire ses preuves, Metatron arriva, les surprit et les arrêta.

- Gordon ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? On ne frappe pas les autres ! Viens avec moi tu vas devoir t'expliquer avec le directeur.

Metatron emmena un Gordon complètement dépité chez le directeur, puis revint vers Cas :

- Castiel, si les autres te font des ennuies il faut que tu viennes m'en parler, je pourrai t'aider. Je suis là pour ça.

- Je veux me défendre seul, répondit Cas avec son honnêteté habituelle.

- Je comprends, tu as peur que les autres pensent que tu es un rapporteur c'est ça ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas Castiel je peux agir discrètement. Si tu as des ennuies tu devrais venir m'en parler. Tu es d'accord ?

Castiel hésita mais Metatron était vraiment le plus gentil des animateurs et Cas se dit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance :

- D'accord, je viendrai vous en parler.

- C'est bien. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres enfants qui t'embêtent ?

- Non. Plus maintenant. Dean et Sam m'ont aidé.

- Ce sont des bons garçons. Ce sont tes amis ?

- Oui.

- C'est une bonne chose. Même si Dean est un peu… Enfin, tu devrais quand même faire attention à lui d'accord ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait des problèmes.

Cas pencha la tête sur le côté, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'animateur lui disait ça.

- Je m'inquiète juste pour toi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- D'accord.

- Alors tu me promets de faire attention ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

Il oublia bien vite les recommandations de Metatron sur Dean. Peut-être que Dean avait des problèmes ou peut-être pas. Dean était quelqu'un d'assez exubérant alors ça n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'il en ait, mais Cas s'en fichait parce qu'il savait que Dean était son ami.

Après cet épisode, Gordon le laissa tranquille jusqu'au milieu de la deuxième semaine. Metatron venait souvent voir Cas, lui posait des questions, sur la colonie, sur sa vie aussi, il était vraiment à l'écoute et Cas pouvait lui parler des étoiles et de ses problèmes sans que Metatron ne le juge. Cas n'avait jamais pu parler à un adulte de cette façon, son père ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, il se contentait de dire :

- Désolé Castiel j'ai du boulot

Et de s'enfermer dans son bureau. Du coup Cas trouva en Metatron un adulte référent. C'était agréable. Finalement cette colonie se passait plutôt bien. Castiel avait deux amis, Dean et Sam, les autres ne venaient pas trop vers lui mais ils le laissaient tranquille, et il avait un animateur vraiment gentil avec lui.

Cas avait raconté à Metatron les problèmes qu'il avait à l'école, il lui avait parlé de son père qu'il ne voyait jamais, expliqué la façon dont certaines choses lui étaient totalement inconnus. Et Metatron l'encourageait toujours, avec ce doux sourire.

Sam ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à Metatron, il ne l'aimait pas, ce fut la première dispute de Castiel avec Sam.

- Pourquoi tu l'aimes pas ? Il est gentil.

- Il est bizarre tu trouves pas ?

- Non. Moi aussi tout le monde dit que je suis bizarre, tu trouves que je suis bizarre ?

Sam soupira :

- Un peu des fois mais…

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Sam se reprit :

- Cas je t'adore mais Metatron…

- Metatron est gentil ! Insista Cas. Il m'aide et il m'écoute !

- Moi je l'aime pas ! Tu devrais pas lui parler.

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Et si tu l'aimes pas ben t'es pu mon copain voilà !

Cas, même s'il n'avait que cinq ans, n'avait jamais été aussi puéril. Il avait toujours été plus comme un « mini-adulte » qu'un enfant, mais cette fois-ci il s'était laissé aller, et il le regrettait déjà. Ce qu'il avait dit était stupide, mais c'était trop tard.

- Ah bon ? Et ben moi non plus t'es pu mon copain ! Voilà, trouve toi d'autres copains. Bonne chance !

Et Sam bouda, sortit un livre et refusa d'adresser la parole à Cas tout le reste de la journée.

Dean vint le voir quelques minutes, pour discuter avec lui et lui passer quatre fois la main dans les cheveux. Cas avait prit l'habitude de compter.

- Tu t'es disputé avec Sammy ?

- Hm…

- Ah c'est pas grave va, on se dispute tout le temps et puis après on se pardonne.

- Il dit que il aime pas Metatron !

Dean resta un moment silencieux, puis décoiffa Cas (cinquième fois).

- Quand Sam aime pas quelqu'un, il a souvent raison.

- Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu l'aimes pas ?

- Je dis pas ça. Mais je fais confiance à mon frère. Papa dit que même s'il a que cinq ans il a déjà pleins d'instinct.

- C'est quoi l'instinct ?

- C'est être vachement malin !

Cas hocha la tête, c'est vrai que Sam était malin. Mais pour Metatron, il se trompait, tout le monde pouvait se tromper. Dean retourna vite dans son groupe et avec ses autres amis et Castiel se retrouva seul. Bien sûr il était avec d'autres enfants, faisait des activités, mais personne ne venait lui parler. Sam en revanche n'avait aucun problème à discuter avec tout le monde.

Durant l'activité pâte à sel, Metatron s'approcha de Cas qui se contentait de rouler une boule dans sa main sans rien en faire :

- Ca ne va pas ?

L'animateur avait tout de suite remarqué, preuve qu'il faisait attention à Castiel. Preuve qu'il était gentil ! Sam était un idiot.

- Sam et moi on s'est disputé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, les disputes ça arrive, mais les réconciliations aussi. Et puis Sam n'est peut-être pas l'ami que tu pensais.

Ce n'était pas aussi facile. Sam était son tout premier ami, Castiel n'avait aucune idée de comment on faisait pour se réconcilier, d'autant plus qu'il était aussi un peu en colère contre Sam. Peut-être qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais amis, contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Dean ? Cas sentit son cœur se serrer. D'accord il était un peu en colère, mais au final ne plus pouvoir discuter avec Sam lui manquerait beaucoup. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Sam qui était entrain de le regarder aussi. Sam détourna les yeux en premier, sans doute parce que Metatron se tenait à côté de lui. Castiel baissa la tête tristement et Metatron après lui avoir souhaité du courage, parti faire un tour de table pour voir ce que les autres faisaient.

Cas ne pensait pas que les choses pourraient empirer.

xxx

Ce soir là, les choses furent bizarres. Plus bizarres que d'habitude en tout cas. Castiel avait l'impression que certains enfants le regardaient, Gordon le montra du doigt au moins dix-huit fois pendant le repas. Cas réfléchit un long moment pour savoir s'il avait fait quelque chose qui attire l'attention, mais il n'avait pas l'impression. Peut-être se trompait-il, peut-être avait-il fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et comme d'habitude il ignorait quoi.

Dean et Sam mangeaient ensemble à une autre table et Cas regrettait vraiment de ne pas être avec eux, il s'ennuyait à cette table où il n'y avait personne qui voulait bien lui parler et il commençait à se sentir mal de voir les regards se tourner vers lui avec insistance. Cas fut soulagé quand le dîner prit fin.

Comme exceptionnellement, il n'y avait pas de veillé, c'était champ libre pour tous. Cela arrangea Castiel qui avait envie de rejoindre sa chambre et d'y rester. Mais avant de l'atteindre, il entendit les rires derrière lui, puis à côté de lui. Que les enfants rient, rien d'anormal, mais qu'ils le montrent du doigt en même temps… Cas sentit son estomac faire des nœuds, quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Il accéléra le pas, comme si être dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre à lui et à d'autres allaient pouvoir le protéger, mais il ne marcha pas assez vite. Quelqu'un l'interpella :

- T'as pas de maman parce que t'es trop bizarre !

Castiel s'arrêta. Ses jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir fonctionner. Puis une autre voix :

- T'es trop bête et tu comprends rien !

- T'as même pas d'amis.

- Tu connais même pas Pokemon t'es trop nul !

- Taré !

- Gogol !

Et puis Gordon arriva en ricanant :

- Même ton père y veut pas de toi le débile !

Castiel avait apprit des techniques pour se défendre, pour battre Gordon ou n'importe qui qui l'embêterait. Mais on lui avait pas apprit comment combattre les mots.

Et puis il se demandait comment est-ce que les autres savaient pour sa mère ?

- Ton papa te laisse tout seul tellement t'es fou, ajouta quelqu'un.

- Franchement je le comprends, renchérit Gordon. Un fils taré qui parle aux étoiles, le pauvre.

Comment est-ce qu'ils savaient, comment ?

Les enfants autour de lui continuèrent à rire et à lancer tous ces mots douloureux :

- T'as même pas de télé chez toi !

- Aaaah le nul !

- Castiel le taré !

Et ils reprirent tous en cœur :

- Castiel le taré, Castiel le taré.

C'était pire qu'un cauchemar. Cas sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas. Et puis tout à coup, ce fut le chaos, Dean venait de prendre la tête de deux enfants pour les cogner l'une contre l'autre et Sam avait foutu un coup de poing à un autre. Sam n'avait jamais frappé personne à la colonie.

- La ferme ! Cria-t-il aux autres.

A part Gordon qui continua de plus belle à insulter Cas, les autres enfants se calmèrent.

- Okay toi je vais te casser la gueule ! S'énerva Dean en s'approchant de lui.

Cas prit son bras pour l'arrêter. Dean se tourna vers lui et le fixa. Les joues de Castiel étaient pleines de larmes mais il avait un air déterminé, Dean fini par hocher la tête et lui laissa la place.

Les mots il ne savait pas comment les combattre mais Dean lui avait apprit quelques techniques pour faire mal aussi. Cas avança devant Gordon, qui était bien plus grand que lui. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, Dean lui avait dit que la taille ne comptait pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux le taré ? Te battre ? Je vais t'écraser !

Castiel ne répondit pas mais attaqua. Il enfonça son genou dans les parties sensibles de Gordon et quand ce dernier se plia en deux il lui mit un coup de pied dans le menton et avant que Gordon ne puisse réagir, il lui lança de toutes ses forces son poing dans la figure, rencontrant son nez.

- Je. Suis. Pas. Taré !

Et il tira sur le bras de Gordon pour lui faire une prise qui le mit par terre. Il posa son pied sur son ventre et répéta :

- Je suis pas taré ! Si tu le dis encore une fois, je te tue !

Gordon le nez en sang, par terre et écrasé par le pied de Castiel préféra se taire. Il avait mal et le silence régnait autour d'eux. Les animateurs commençaient à arriver – un peu tard – et Sam attrapa la main de Cas :

- Viens on s'en va !

Cas se laissa entraîner, Dean vint passer un bras autour de lui de façon protectrice et ils allèrent dans la chambre de Castiel. Dean ferma la porte et bloqua le passage en poussant un lit contre celle-ci.

Castiel le regarda faire sans rien dire. Sam n'avait pas lâché sa main mais il le remarquait à peine. Les paroles des autres continuaient de le cogner. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- Comment est-ce qu'ils savaient ça ? Demanda-t-il à voix haute comme si Sam et Dean avaient la réponse.

Dean revint vers lui et le fit s'asseoir sur son lit, puis avec Sam, ils l'entourèrent. Le premier passa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'autre dans son dos.

- Personne ne peut savoir ça. Murmura Cas. Personne.

Dean passa un pouce sur sa joue pour essuyer les larmes qui continuèrent de couler.

- Cas tu t'en fous, c'est des cons !

Mais Cas voulait comprendre.

- Est-ce que tu as parlé de ça à quelqu'un ? Demanda Sam.

- N… Commença Cas. Oui, se rectifia-t-il.

Et tout à coup il réalisa. Quelqu'un savait ces choses sur lui. Quelqu'un à qui il avait raconté qu'il n'avait pas de mère, que son père travaillait beaucoup et s'occupait pas vraiment de lui, qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, que son surnom était Castiel le taré, qu'il n'avait pas de télé.

Il réalisa et cela lui fit mal.

- Sam… Dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Sam je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sam en posant gentiment sa main sur son épaule.

Castiel pleura de plus belle tout à coup, comme s'il était submergé par la tristesse.

- Metatron est pas gentil !

Sam le serra dans ses bras. Dean les prit tous les deux contre lui. Et ainsi enroulé contre Sam et Dean, Castiel se laissa consoler alors qu'un torrent de larmes lui coulaient des yeux. Les animateurs cognaient à la porte mais les trois enfants n'y firent aucunement attention.

Plus tard les animateurs réussirent finalement à ouvrir la porte, Sam et Dean refusèrent de lâcher Castiel, et ils allèrent tous les trois ensemble voir le directeur.

- Dean ? Encore toi ?

Dean haussa les épaules et resserra sa prise sur Castiel, protecteur. Un animateur expliqua la situation au directeur puis sortit laissant les enfants seuls avec lui.

- Bon, vous avez foutu un sacré bordel ! Et si vous me racontiez ?

- C'est la faute de ce connard de Gordon, commença Dean.

- Pas toi Dean !

- Mais Bobby…

- Pas toi Dean, répéta le directeur, laisse ton ami parler.

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir mais le directeur l'arrêta aussi :

- Sam !

Celui-ci refera la bouche, à contre cœur. Castiel se demanda pourquoi ces trois-là paraissaient tellement familier entre eux, mais pas longtemps, parce que le directeur le fixait, attendant qu'il cause. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

- Gordon m'a traité, alors je l'ai tapé. Dit-il.

- Et c'est tout ?

Dean voulu raconter mais le directeur le fusilla des yeux, ce qui l'arrêta.

- Tout le monde s'est moqué de moi parce que j'ai pas de maman et a dit que j'étais taré. Je suis pas taré ! Expliqua Castiel. Et puis d'abord c'est quoi Képomon ?

- Pokemon ! Corrigea Sam.

- Puis Dean et Sam sont venus m'aider. Et j'ai tapé Gordon parce qu'il voulait pas se taire. Et on est allé s'enfermer pour être tranquille. Voilà. Dean et Sam sont gentils, faut pas les punir.

Le directeur resta un instant silencieux, ce qui énerva Dean qui cru bon d'ajouter :

- C'est parce que Metatron a tout répété, c'est un animateur de merde !

Sam acquiesça, Castiel ne dit rien.

- C'est quoi cette histoire avec Metatron ?

Castiel expliqua donc ce qu'il savait. Qu'il avait raconté des choses à Metatron qu'il n'avait raconté à personne, que personne ne pouvait savoir, à moins qu'on leur dise. Comme le seul au courant c'était Metatron, il avait dut le répéter…

- Je vois, je le ferai venir plus tard pour qu'il s'explique. Et Gordon aussi. En attendant je suis obligée de vous punir.

- Tu fais chier ! Râla Dean.

- Répète ça et j'appelle ton père pour que tu lui expliques comme tu fous le bordel dans ma colonie.

- Pardon Bobby, se rattrapa Dean.

- Bien. Vous serez tous les trois de corvées de vaisselle et d'aide au service. Pendant trois jours.

Castiel hocha la tête, finalement la punition n'était pas si difficile. Ca aurait été pire d'être viré de la colonie. Et puis au moins il serait avec Sam et avec Dean. Ils quittèrent le bureau et Dean en profita pour ronchonner :

- Il est chiant le vieux ! C'est pas juste qu'on soit puni nous !

Sam dit :

- Au moins il ne va pas appeler papa.

- Heureusement, sinon on était mort.

Castiel les coupa dans leur discussion :

- Vous connaissez le directeur ? Demanda-t-il.

Sam acquiesça :

- C'est un ami de papa, on va dans toutes les colos qu'il fait.

- Ouais il est un peu vache et ronchon mais en fait il est trop cool, admit Dean.

- Papa veut toujours garder un œil sur nous, ajouta Sam.

- Mais en fait Bobby lui raconte pas la moitié de tout ce qu'on fait.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Et votre maman ?

Parce que Sam et Dean n'en parlaient jamais.

- Maman est la plus gentille des mamans, fit Dean. Tu verrais. En plus elle est trop belle.

Sam hocha la tête tout à fait d'accord avec son frère :

- Elle est chouette, c'est la meilleure.

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent tout à coup de causer et se tournèrent vers Castiel :

- Désolé, fit Sam. On sait que t'as plus de maman.

- Ouais, on veut pas te blesser en parlant de maman, renchérit Dean.

Cas ne s'était pas senti blessé par leurs propos.

- Non. J'aime bien vous écouter.

Dean passa sa main dans ses cheveux :

- Bon tant mieux. Et puis il y a une chose qu'on doit faire maintenant.

- Quoi ?

- Te montrer les Pokemon !

Castiel sourit. Pour la première fois de la soirée.

xxx

Il faisait nuit et Castiel se répétait le nom de certains Pokemon pour s'en souvenir. Pikachu. Rondoudou. Papillusion. Il n'avait pas encore tout compris malgré les explications de Dean et Sam mais au moins il avait une idée de ce que c'était que Pokemon.

- Racaillou, murmura-t-il.

Il entendit la voix de Sam :

- Tu dors pas ?

- Pas trop.

Sam se redressa :

- Tu y arrives pas ?

- Pas trop. Répéta Castiel.

- Tu te sens triste ?

Cas eut un petit sourire dans le noir :

- Un peu.

Sam tapota son lit :

- Tu peux venir dormir avec moi si tu veux. Quand je suis triste, Dean me laisse toujours dormir avec lui.

Castiel demanda :

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite je suis moins triste.

- Alors ça marche ?

- Ouais.

Cas se laissa convaincre, se leva et rejoignit Sam dans son lit. Sam le prit dans ses bras et Cas ne bougea pas.

- Tu sais quand quelqu'un te fais un câlin, tu peux lui faire un câlin aussi.

Castiel passa un bras hésitant autour de Sam.

- Voilà ! Comme ça ! Sourit Sam.

Le silence commença à s'installer avant que Cas ne demande :

- Et tu dors avec Dean quand il est triste ?

Sam hocha la tête doucement puis murmura :

- Mais Dean ne veut pas dire quand il est triste, alors il faut que je devine.

- Pourquoi il veut pas dire ?

- Parce que papa dit que c'est les tapettes qui sont tristes.

Castiel fronça les sourcils puis fini par demander :

- C'est quoi une tapette ?

- Aucune idée.

Nouveau silence et Cas le rompit encore une fois :

- J'aurais du t'écouter. Tu es vachement malin. Tu me détestes pas ?

Sam qui commençait à s'endormir marmonna :

- T'es mon ami, on peut se disputer des fois, mais je t'aime quand même.

Les mots touchèrent Castiel et le rendirent beaucoup moins triste. Maintenant il savait ce qui pouvait combattre des mots méchants qui faisaient mal. Un ami qui vous aimait.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je sais que la fic sort vraiment de l'univers de SPN, mais bon.


	3. Le fantôme de la colonie

**Titre : **Le fantôme de la colonie.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Pairing (futur) :** Destiel

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

* * *

><p>Il n'était pas difficile de deviner comment Metatron avait pu agir. Il avait écouté les problèmes de Cas en lui donnant confiance, puis l'air de rien, en parlant à d'autres enfants, il avait lâché des informations <em>« je te comprends, ce n'est pas comme ce pauvre Castiel qui n'a même pas la télé » « et dire que Castiel n'a pas de mère » « tu vois tu as de la chance, pas comme Castiel »<em>. Les rumeurs avaient vite fait le tour de tout le monde et en atterrissant dans les oreilles de Gordon elles avaient empirés. Cas était devenu la cible à abattre.

Bobby avait vite reconstitué l'histoire en interrogeant les enfants et ne pouvant garder un animateur qui avait clairement des problèmes de perversion, il vira Metatron. Et renvoya Gordon chez lui, pas besoin de fouteur de merde dans sa colonie.

Avant que Metatron ne parte, Dean et Sam lui laissèrent tout de même quelques petits cadeaux. Une bouse de vache sur son oreiller, des vers de terre et des araignées dans sa valise. Une brosse à dents pleines de terre, des asticots dans ses chaussures, et deux bons gros crachats sur sa chemise. Une chose était sûre, s'en prendre aux personnes que Dean et Sam aimaient était une mauvaise idée. Bobby n'eut pas le cœur de les punir encore, lui-même avait mis de la crème dépilatoire dans le shampoing de Metatron, il n'aimait pas qu'on s'en prenne à des gosses.

Le lendemain, une nouvelle animatrice fut embauchée d'urgence. Elle s'appelait Helen, elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment gentille, elle était directe et autoritaire. Sam l'aima bien, d'autant plus qu'elle remontait souvent les bretelles de Gabriel leur autre animateur, et c'était assez drôle à voir. Leur pair faisait rire les enfants, Bobby en fut plutôt satisfait.

xxx

Cas, Dean et Sam durent tout de même faire leurs corvées. Ce ne fut pas aussi enquiquinant que cela aurait pu l'être. Dean faisait le clown en prenant la mousse de la vaisselle et se faisait une fausse barbe. Sam rigolait quand Dean se mettait à imiter Bobby. _« Vous avez foutu le bordel dans ma colonie »._ Même Castiel trouvait ça amusant. Puis sinon ils parlaient de Pokemon et des autres trucs que Cas avait raté. Dean eut une crise de fou rire d'au moins dix minutes quand Cas demanda pourquoi personne ne mangeaient de Pokemon.

- Purée, ce que t'es cool Cas ! Conclue Dean après avoir bien rit, essuyant des larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

Cas rougit, pas d'humiliation cette fois-ci, mais de contentement. Sam était d'accord avec son frère. Puis à regarder Dean, il se dit que ça faisait du bien de le voir rire comme ça, pour de vrai, pas forcé, par pour faire celui pour qui tout va bien pour plaire à leur père.

Depuis ce qui était arrivé, tous les trois étaient encore plus proches. Comme si les Winchester avaient ajouté un frère dans leur famille et Cas, qui n'avait pas de frère et dont la seule famille était presque tout le temps absente, était ravi d'avoir trouvé sa place auprès d'eux.

Avoir des amis, c'était pouvoir faire des corvées avec plaisir. C'était rire beaucoup, et ne pas toujours comprendre mais être accepté quand même. C'est être aimé pour ce qu'on est et aimer en retour sans raison.

C'est en sortant tous les trois la poubelle après une veillée, qu'ils virent le fantôme. Enfin ils ne le virent pas, les fantômes ne se voient pas, mais les feuilles de la haie au bout de l'allée avaient remué alors qu'il n'y avait pas un gramme de vent. Puis ça avait fait « ouuuuhouuuu ». Sam et Dean étaient restés tous les deux paralysés, avant de se mettre à crier et à s'enfuir, suivit de Cas. Ensuite Dean avait raconté à tout le monde comme ils avaient courageusement fait face au fantôme de la colonie, effrayant les autres gamins. L'histoire fit le tour de tous les enfants, et bientôt il y eu d'autres apparitions du fantôme. _« J'ai entendu un bruit bizarre en rejoignant le bâtiment seul » « j'ai vu un truc bouger pas loin »._ Les animateurs durent gérer les cauchemars qui eurent lieu.

Sam demanda à Cas s'il pouvait venir dormir avec lui.

- T'as pas peur toi ?

- Je me dis que les fantômes n'existent pas, peut-être qu'on a juste imaginé.

- Ben moi j'ai la frousse ! Avoua Sam.

Castiel passa son bras autour de lui pour le rassurer.

- Eh ! Tu sais faire des câlins tout seul maintenant. Sourit Sam oubliant un instant le fantôme.

Puis blottit l'un contre l'autre, ils s'endormirent.

xxx

C'est Dean qui voulu partir à la chasse aux fantômes. Selon lui « les vrais hommes » ne se laissaient pas effrayer pour si peu.

- Ca veut dire qu'il y a des faux hommes ? Demanda Cas innocemment.

Cette fois-ci c'est Sam qui éclata de rire.

- Mais non Cas, dit-il, c'est juste une bêtise que dit papa.

- Papa dit pas de bêtises, s'énerva Dean.

Sam soupira et marmonna :

- Ouais c'est ce que tu crois.

Dean fronça les sourcils :

- Si tu veux pas venir chercher le fantôme, j'irai que avec Cas tant pis pour toi !

Cas intervint :

- Mais les fantômes ça existe pas, on a du rêver.

- Si on a rêvé alors on doit quand même le prouver alors on va le chercher, tu viens avec moi Cas ?

Castiel fini par acquiescer et se tourna vers Sam, Dean aussi :

- Sammy ?

- Oui je viens aussi.

Dean décida que les fantômes n'apparaissaient que la nuit.

- Bah dans les livres ils apparaissent aussi le jour.

- On n'est pas dans un livre Sam ! Dans la réalité, les fantômes apparaissent la nuit okay ? Sinon ils font pas peur du tout.

- Ah oui t'as raison ! J'y avais pas pensé.

Castiel, Sam et Dean attendirent donc qu'ils fassent nuit. La veillée les empêchait d'aller chercher le fantôme, mais ils avaient décidé de se retrouver plus tard et de faire le mur ensemble. Cas ne savait pas ce que c'était que _« faire le mur »_, il se demandait s'ils allaient empiler des briques pour enfermer le fantôme. Ce qui lui paraissait un peu idiot, vu que les fantômes, s'ils existaient, pouvaient sûrement traverser les murs.

Sam fini par lui expliquer, alors qu'ils attendaient que tout le monde s'endorme, que c'était juste un moyen de dire qu'ils allaient sortir la nuit alors que c'était interdit. Dean fini par venir les chercher et le plus discrètement possible ils sortirent du bâtiment. Dean avait une lampe de poche, qu'il avait emmené dans ses maigres bagages. Pensant que ça pourrait lui servir, on n'était jamais trop prudent, et puis ça ne prenait pas tant de place.

- On va chercher où on l'a vu la première fois. Décida Dean.

Sam et Cas suivirent Dean qui marchait devant. Sam prit la main de Cas alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du bâtiment pour se diriger dans l'allée. Ils faisaient sombre et ce n'était pas forcément rassurant. Castiel était bien content de sentir la main de Sam lui aussi, et se demanda si Dean n'aurait pas voulu que quelqu'un lui tienne la main également. Pas le temps d'y réfléchir longtemps, une ombre surgit devant eux trois, les effrayant et les faisant crier.

- Hm que vois-je, Castiel et Sam se promenant dans la nuit, avec… C'est quoi déjà ton nom à toi ?

- Dean.

- Dean, ah oui, le sale gamin ! Je me souviens.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais Sam fut plus rapide :

- Gabriel tu vas nous punir ?

- Ca dépend, dites moi pourquoi vous êtes dehors alors que vous devriez être dans votre lit, et si ça m'intéresse je ne vous punirai pas.

- On dira rien, ça te regarde pas ! Ronchonna Dean.

Sam répondit :

- On chasse le fantôme.

Gabriel hocha la tête et regarda les mains de Cas et Sam :

- Et de toute évidence vous avez les chocottes !

- On n'a pas les chocottes, s'énerva Dean.

- Ton frère et son ami si.

Castiel et Sam restèrent silencieux.

- Très bien.

- Quoi très bien ?

Gabriel s'approcha de Dean qui se recula méfiant, mais l'animateur fit apparaître une pièce derrière son oreille à toute vitesse :

- Je ne connais pas de tour pour te faire taire, alors j'ai juste fait celui-là.

Castiel ne comprenait vraiment rien du tout à cet animateur. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, mais ses tours de magie, ses blagues, sa façon d'être, échappaient totalement à Cas. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Gabriel.

- Bon si vous chassez les fantômes, je vais vous aider les petits !

Sam se montra méfiant :

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Tu vas pas nous punir ?

- Je pourrais, mais chasser le fantôme je trouve ça beaucoup plus marrant. Disons que c'est une activité nocturne.

- C'est quoi nocturne ? demanda Sam.

- C'est la nuit.

- Et si on trouve le fantôme tu vas faire quoi ? Interrogea Dean.

Gabriel répondit avec amusement :

- Lui faire un tour de magie bien sûr.

Dean se tourna vers Sam :

- Il est toujours comme ça ?

Sam acquiesça. Castiel aussi. Dean soupira. Mais bon avoir un animateur qui les aide c'était toujours mieux que de se faire punir. Ils le laissèrent les suivre, sans trop avoir le choix. Gabriel n'était pas très discret, il parlait des Ghostbuster, et Cas n'y comprenait rien.

- Mais tais toi ! Tu vas faire fuir le fantôme si t'arrête pas de causer ! S'énerva Dean.

- Les fantômes ne sont pas aussi peureux que toi _Dean le peureux_.

- Je suis pas peureux _Gabriel l'idiot._

- Trouillard

- Imbécile !

Sam se demanda un instant qui était les enfants et qui était l'animateur. Castiel avait la tête qui tournait à force de regarder ces deux là se disputer. Ils attendirent un peu dans l'allée, mais ne virent rien, puis ils firent le tour du camp sans rien trouver.

- Il doit pas y avoir de fantôme, fit Cas.

- Ou alors il se cache parce que Gabriel est embêtant. Ronchonna Dean.

- Tu veux que je te punisse le sale gosse ?

- Arrêtez de vous disputer, coupa Sam, j'ai entendu un truc !

Tous firent silence et se tournèrent vers là où Sam avait dit avoir entendu un truc. Castiel plissait les yeux mais ne voyait rien, et la lampe de poche n'éclairait aucun fantôme.

- Tu as imaginé, soupira Dean.

Mais le bruit _« ouuuhouuu »_ se répéta et ils sursautèrent. Même Gabriel.

- Mince alors, il y a vraiment un fantôme ! Fit-il ce qui ne rassura pas les trois enfants.

Sam reprit la main de Castiel et cette fois-ci Cas ne réfléchit pas et prit celle de Dean, qui fut content de cela même s'il fit semblant de ne pas avoir peur du tout. Le bruit reprit _« iiihouuuuu »_ et Gabriel se recula :

- D'accord, je propose qu'à trois on s'enfuit tous en courant !

- On peut pas, il faut chasser le fantôme ! Dit Dean.

- Iiiiouuuhouuuouuuu

Mais ils avaient peur autant le dire. Surtout que les feuilles d'un buisson bougeaient et que deux yeux apparurent dans la nuit.

Castiel les regarda un moment :

- Ouhhouuuu

Puis lâcha les mains de Sam et Dean pour doucement s'approcher.

- N'y va pas Cas, chuchota Sam.

- Reviens Cas, murmura Dean.

- Castiel qu'est ce que tu fais ? appela Gabriel sur le même ton.

Cas ne répondit pas et continua à avancer à petit pas.

- iiiiouuuuuh

Il s'accroupit pour avancer plus doucement. Il n'avait plus peur. Les fantômes n'existaient pas.

En face de lui, il y avait un chat.

xxx

- Alors hyper courageusement Cas s'est approché du fantôme. Nous on était tous super effrayé, même ce crétin de Gabriel.

Sam acquiesça :

- On avait vraiment la trouille, mais pas Cas. Dit-il.

- Et alors tout à coup il s'est mit à avancer sa main comme ça devant le fantôme, puis il a murmuré tout doucement : « viens là minou ! ».

Tous les enfants qui étaient rassemblés pour écouter l'histoire de Dean éclatèrent de rire en apprenant la vérité sur le fantôme de la colonie. Il ne s'agissait en fait que d'un chat sans doute abandonné qui venait chercher de quoi se nourrir et peut-être quelques caresses. Comme il était tout noir il se confondait avec la nuit. Les enfants se tournèrent vers Castiel assit sur son lit en tailleur avec le chat sur lui qui ronronnait.

- T'es trop génial Castiel ! Fit un des gamins.

- Ouais désolé d'avoir dit que t'étais taré ! C'est pas vrai ! t'es trop super !

Et tous entourèrent Cas et s'excusèrent et essayèrent de discuter avec lui et de caresser le chat. Cas se sentait un peu effrayé d'avoir tout à coup autant de monde autour de lui et d'attention. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, mais Sam vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et ça le rassura. Dean continua l'histoire :

- Helen est arrivée alors que Cas portait le chat, et elle a vraiment engueulé Gabriel, c'était trop drôle ! _« Gabriel qu'est ce que tu fais dehors avec les enfants à cette heure là ? Ils devraient être dans leur lit ! Espèce d'incapable ! »_ Imita Dean en faisant une fausse voix aigue faisant rire tout le monde.

Dean attendit le silence puis reprit :

- Du coup on n'a même pas été puni, pour elle c'était la faute de Gabriel ! Et Cas a eut le droit de garder le chat. On a dû retourner se coucher et voilà.

Ils étaient le lendemain pendant le moment de latence entre le petit déjeuner et les premières activités du matin. Pour entendre l'histoire de Dean ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dans la chambre de Cas et Sam – puisque c'était là que Dean avait décidé de raconter – éparpillés partout dans la pièce, et ceux qui n'avaient pas pu entrer restaient dehors et écoutaient, puis se passaient les informations. A la fin de la matinée, l'histoire avait fait tout le tour de la colonie, et Castiel était passé du statut de tarer à celui de héros. Tout le monde voulait être son ami. C'était inédit, et Cas se sentait timide tout à coup mais vraiment très heureux. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un héros, il avait juste découvert que le fantôme était un chat, c'était tout. Sans Dean et Sam, il n'aurait même pas eu l'idée de partir à la chasse au fantôme, c'était plutôt eux les vrais héros.

Cas était heureux de les connaître, sans eux il n'aurait même pas eu d'amis dans cette colonie. Sam était venu vers lui, ne l'avait pas trouvé taré, il était devenu son ami et l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Dean avait sans doute suivit Sam, mais il était affectueux avec Cas et le défendait comme une louve protège ses petits. Castiel adorait Sam et sa passion des livres, son air tellement sérieux parfois, et son rire à d'autres moments, le fait qu'il l'écoute tout le temps et pose des questions. Et Dean… Dean. Il se mit à rougir en pensant à Dean et secoua la tête pour laisser s'échapper ses idées.

Les derniers jours passèrent vraiment vite. Trop vite. Castiel n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul dans sa chambre, n'avait plus envie de se cacher. Il aurait voulu rester ici, et s'amuser avec Sam et Dean, avec les autres enfants. Il aurait bien voulu continuer à en apprendre plus sur Pokemon et les autres dessins animés. Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir garder Ghost le chat - c'était Dean qui avait trouvé son nom qui signifiait fantôme en anglais. Cas en avait fait la demande et Bobby c'était sentit obligé d'appeler son père pour avoir son accord. Le père de Cas avait dit d'accord, tant que c'était Castiel qui s'en occupait et se débrouillait avec. Forcément. Il n'avait pas le temps pour son fils, alors pour un chat…

Bobby avait acheté une cage et de la nourriture pour le voyage, il n'avait rien demandé en échange à Castiel, sauf de bien s'occuper de Ghost. Cas avait promis.

- Bobby est trop cool ! Avait dit Dean et Cas avait été d'accord.

Un adulte trop cool.

Le tout dernier jour, Cas avait profité de chaque instant. Même Sam n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois son livre. Dean était sans arrêt venu vers eux pour les taquiner et les décoiffer. Helen n'avait pas trop râlé contre Gabriel. Et puis au dîner, à leur table, une fille et un garçon du groupe de Dean avaient pleurer parce qu'ils étaient amoureux et ne voulaient pas se séparer.

- Quand on sera grand on se mariera ! Avait dit le garçon en embrassant la fille et Cas les avait regardé quelques minutes avant de se tourner vers Dean et de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ce soir là Sam et Cas ne dormirent pas beaucoup, installés tous les deux sur le lit de Sam ils passèrent une grande partie de la nuit à discuter. Puis Castiel avait fini par avouer :

- Tu sais Sam, je crois que t'es mon meilleur ami !

Sam fit un câlin à Cas :

- Toi aussi Cas t'es mon meilleur ami ! Tu vas trop me manquer ! Tu me téléphoneras hein ?

- Promis.

- Moi aussi je te téléphonerai.

Ils avaient pu échanger leur numéro avec l'aide de Bobby qui les possédait.

- Sam…

- Hm ?

- Quand je serai grand je… Tu me traites pas d'idiot d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Quand je serai grand je veux me marier avec ton frère.

Sam sourit :

- J'en étais sûr !

- Quoi ?

- J'étais sûr t'étais amoureux de lui ! Tu rougis tout le temps à cause de lui, puis tu le regardes tout le temps super fixement !

- Ah.

- C'est génial ! j'espère que vous allez vous mariez, comme ça on sera encore plus amis !

- Oui ! Sourit Cas.

Ils finirent par s'endormir, mais leur nuit fut très courte. Le lendemain fut une journée chargée, tout le monde rangeait ses affaires, les animateurs passaient pour vérifier que les enfants n'oubliaient rien et les aidaient.

Sam et Castiel étaient presque scotchés l'un contre l'autre tellement ils étaient tristes de bientôt partir. Les bus attendaient déjà dans la cours. C'était comme si tout fonctionnait soudainement en mode accéléré. Les bagages furent rangés dans les bus, les enfants appelés, Sam, Cas et Dean se retrouvèrent tous les trois assis dans le fond, avec Ghost au pied de Cas dans sa cage. Dean était hyper silencieux, rien à voir avec le gamin turbulent du premier jour.

- Tu es triste Dean. Constata Castiel.

- Je suis pas triste, fit Dean, je fais juste une pause parce que je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

Sam lança un regard à Cas l'air de dire _« tu vois je l'avais dit, il ne veut pas dire quand il est triste »_. Castiel agit alors sans y réfléchir et fit un câlin à Dean :

- On se reverra ! Promis.

La suite n'échappa pas à Sam, pas du tout. Dean rougit.

- Okay Cas, tant mieux ! Fit Dean en lui rendant son câlin.

Un moment le temps s'arrêta. Puis il reprit sa course, les bus partirent, roulèrent à la vitesse de la lumière et arrivèrent à destination une seconde après. C'était affreux que ça se termine comme ça et si vite. Dean regardait par la vitre :

- Papa est pas là, mais y a maman !

Cas se pencha et ne vit pas son père, peut-être avait-il du retard. Ils descendirent tous les trois du bus, Cas portant la cage de Ghost et Sam se jeta dans les bras de sa mère :

- Maman ! Tu m'as manqué !

Dean vint la serrer dans ses bras aussi. Castiel resta en arrière, regardant autour de lui, cherchant son père partout, il allait sans doute arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Sam vint vers lui prit sa main et l'emmena devant sa mère :

- Maman je te présente Castiel, c'est mon meilleur ami, il est génial ! La femme blonde sourit tendrement à Cas qui resta sans bouger, presque éblouie :

- Bonjour Castiel, enchanté de te connaître.

- On pourra l'inviter à la maison un jour ? Demanda Sam.

Elle acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

- Bien sûr. Il faudra aussi demander à papa.

Sam perdit son enthousiasme :

- Hm. Mouais.

Dean pinça son frère :

- Arrête de faire la tête, papa sera sûrement d'accord !

Sam haussa les épaules puis demanda à Castiel :

- Il est où ton papa ?

Cas ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- Maman, on peut attendre le papa de Cas avec lui ? Demanda Sam.

Elle accepta.

Petit à petit, les enfants partirent avec leurs parents, il y avait de moins en moins de monde, bientôt il ne resta plus que les animateurs, Sam, Dean et leur maman. Puis bien sûr Cas. Ghost miaulait d'impatience dans sa cage. Un animateur fini par appeler le père de Castiel pour savoir pourquoi il avait autant de retard. La réponse le surprit, le père de Cas l'avait tout simplement oublié. Maintenant qu'il se rappelait, il allait envoyer un collègue pour venir chercher son fils, lui-même avait trop de travail pour se déplacer.

Personne ne fit de commentaires, mais certains animateurs regardèrent Castiel avec tristesse. Celui-ci se sentit un peu humilié, mais décida de ne pas y penser. Il voulait rester sur un bon souvenir de la colonie, de Dean et Sam.

Le collègue envoyé fini par arriver. Cas serra Dean et Sam une dernière fois dans ses bras, ils jurèrent de s'appeler puis se séparèrent à contre cœur.

Sam se mit à pleurer quand Cas fut loin. Il n'aimait pas les séparations. Dean lui-même dut retenir ses larmes de toutes ses forces mais ce fut difficile.

Cas garda ses larmes pour plus tard, quand il serait enfermé dans sa chambre, seul avec ses légos.

Leurs vacances étaient finies.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : ce troisième chapitre clôture cette première partie à la colonie. La suite risque d'être un peu différente mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi.


	4. Histoires de famille

**Titre : **Histoires de famille

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Pairing (futur) :** Destiel

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Note :** Ces chapitres vont être un peu différents des trois premiers, plus composés de petites anecdotes sur ce qu'il se passe ensuite. J'espère que ce fonctionnement vous plaira quand même.

* * *

><p>- Allô bonjour, je suis Castiel, est ce que je pourrais parler à Sam s'il vous plaît ?<p>

xxx

- Allô c'est Castiel, est ce que je pourrais parler à Sam s'il vous plaît ?

xxx

- Allô c'est Cas, je peux parler à Sam et Dean s'il vous plaît ?

xxx

- Allô, bonjour, je suis Sam Winchester, un ami de Castiel.

xxx

- Allô c'est Sam, je voudrais parler à Castiel.

xxx

- Allô, c'est Sam, Cas est là ?

xxx

- Allô, Cas ?

xxx

- Allô, Cas ? Salut c'est Dean.

xxx

Castiel et Sam s'appelaient souvent. Cas était content que Sam ne l'oublie pas malgré ses autres amis dans son école. Sam était toujours heureux d'avoir Cas à l'autre bout du fil. Et ça pouvait durer des heures, si les parents ne veillaient pas à leur dire que le téléphone ce n'était pas gratuit, ça coûtait cher, et _« Castiel j'attends un coup de fil important » _ou _« Sam lâche ce téléphone et va jouer dehors ! »_. De temps en temps Cas pouvait parler à Dean, et dans ces moments là, il avait envie de sourire bêtement toute la journée et la journée d'après, même si on le traitait encore plus de taré. En une année, ils auraient pu s'oublier mille fois, et pourtant les trois enfants continuèrent à se téléphoner. Castiel et Sam eurent six ans, à l'école ils apprirent à lire et écrire (même si Sam savait déjà), ils s'échangèrent leurs adresses et s'écrivirent des cartes où ils se faisaient des dessins (Cas des étoiles et constellation, Sam des personnages de livres). Dean laissait parfois des petits mots pour Castiel et dans ces moments là, Cas ne pouvait s'empêcher de les relire mille fois.

Ghost s'adaptait bien à la vie avec Cas, le chat le suivait absolument partout, et Cas, quand il se sentait seul après l'école, lui parlait de tout et de rien. Son père achetait de la litière et de la nourriture pour chat, mais laissait Cas s'en occuper.

Une fois les grandes vacances arrivées, Castiel demanda à son père pour aller dans la même colonie que Sam et Dean, ce qu'il accepta puisqu'il pourrait travailler sans avoir son fils dans les pattes. Pendant cette période, Ghost irait dans un foyer pour chat, parce que le père de Cas n'avait aucunement le temps pour lui.

Quand les trois garçons se retrouvèrent, les câlins qu'ils s'échangèrent durèrent longtemps. Ils furent inséparables dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent à la colonie et comme Dean entraînait les deux autres dans des bêtises, Bobby, qui était leur directeur, devait toujours grogner et râler après eux.

Sam demanda discrètement à Cas s'il aimait toujours Dean, et eut la confirmation quand Cas se mit à rougir en hochant la tête.

- Génial ! Ce serait bien si Dean t'aimait lui aussi.

Effectivement, mais Castiel avait un peu peur de ce que Dean pourrait penser s'il le savait.

- Tu veux que je lui demande ?

Cas hocha la tête.

Sam demanda à Dean ce qu'il ressentait pour Castiel :

- Ce gosse est trop génial.

- Toi aussi t'es un gosse.

- Moi je suis presque un ado !

Sam ne chercha pas la bagarre et insista :

- Tu aimes bien Cas alors ?

- Ouais.

- Je veux dire t'es amoureux de lui ?

Le visage de Dean changea, il se durcit d'un coup et Sam se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû demander.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Sammy ? Je suis pas pédé okay ? C'est dégueulasse deux mecs qui s'aiment.

Sam fronça les sourcils :

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça. Papa serait d'accord avec moi.

- Tu dis ça juste parce que t'as peur de ce que papa dirait ?

- Je dis ça parce que je suis pas pédé okay ? Me pose plus des questions comme ça !

- Dans les livres y a des garçons qui s'aiment et des filles et ça fait rien. Papa n'a pas toujours raison !

Dean poussa Sam un peu fort :

- Les livres n'ont pas toujours raison non plus ! Ne me demande plus jamais ce genre de trucs !

Puis il s'en alla à grand pas. Sam poussa un gros soupir.

- Idiot, murmura-t-il.

Castiel l'attendait assez nerveux, il le regarda avec tellement d'espoir dans les yeux quand Sam revint que ce dernier eut un nœud à l'estomac en secouant la tête :

- Non, il ne t'aime pas.

- Ah. Fit Cas. Tant pis.

Mais il paru tellement triste à ce moment là que Sam le prit dans ses bras :

- On a le temps Cas, on le fera changer d'avis.

Mais le reste de la colonie, Dean ignora Cas. Il ne cherchait même pas d'excuse, il passait à côté de lui comme s'il ne le voyait pas, il allait parler à Sam et faisait comme si Cas n'était pas là. Castiel se sentit vraiment blessé.

- Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Demanda-t-il à Sam.

- Non c'est juste lui qui est un crétin !

- J'ai peut-être fait quelque chose de mal sans le savoir.

- Non Cas ! Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Cas hocha doucement la tête, pas très sûr de lui. Sam décida de faire la gueule à son frère en retour. Dean était têtu comme une mule et puisque son frère lui faisait la tête, il les évita tous les deux.

Bobby qui gardait toujours un œil sur les deux frères Winchester, qu'il prenait un peu comme des fils, remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose clochait et fit venir Dean pour lui parler.

- Comment ça se passe la colo ?

- Bien.

- Et avec Sam ?

- Sammy est un crétin.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

- Il me fait la tête.

Bobby soupira :

- Connaissant Sam il a une bonne raison n'est ce pas ?

- Il veut que je sois pédé !

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Il m'a demandé si j'étais amoureux de Cas.

- Et tu as répondu ?

- Que j'étais pas pédé que c'était dégueulasse !

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite on s'est un peu disputé et voilà.

- Et il te fait la tête depuis ça ?

- Non, depuis que moi je… Bon j'évite Cas.

Bobby appuya ses doigts sur son front, Dean lui donnait des maux de tête.

- Pourquoi tu évites Castiel ?

- Parce que je suis pas pédé.

- J'ai compris ça ! Et alors ?

- Alors… Alors je veux pas être avec lui et que Sam croit que je suis amoureux !

Désespérant ce gosse.

- Déjà mettons les choses au clair Dean.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne tolérerai pas que tu ais d'autres propos homophobes en face de moi. Je me fiche que deux garçons ou filles s'aiment, c'est leur droit okay ?

- Mais…

- C'est leur droit, on est d'accord ? Parce que si on est pas d'accord Dean, tu peux faire tes bagages et partir !

- Papa dit que…

- Je me fiche de ce que dit John ! Je ne tolérerai pas ça dans ma colonie ! Un point c'est tout. Tu peux aussi retourner auprès de ton père si tu n'es pas content.

Dean pesa le pour et le contre. La colonie c'était les vacances, c'était ces moments où il pouvait respirer sans avoir son père pour lui dicter tout ce qu'il devait faire, sans voir ses parents se disputer sans arrêt. Il ne voulait pas partir, surtout pas sans Sam.

- C'est d'accord Bobby.

- Je préfère ça. Et ensuite…

- Ensuite ?

- Castiel ne t'a rien fait non ? Tu crois qu'il doit se sentir comment maintenant ?

Dean n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps, si un de ses amis l'avaient ignoré comme ça sans raison, il se serait sentit drôlement mal. Sur le coup il ne fut pas fier de lui, pas du tout.

- Mal…

- Maintenant tu sais que Sam avait des raisons pour te faire la tête.

Dean hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres.

- Bien. Sois pas idiot et répare-moi tout ça ! La colonie est bientôt fini et tu n'as pas envie de partir sans t'être réconcilié avec Castiel n'est ce pas ?

C'était vrai, il avait été idiot. Ils s'étaient appelés pendant un an, et pour une bêtise, Dean l'avait ignoré, sans même lui donner de raison. Et maintenant, ils avaient perdu du temps pour s'amuser.

Aussitôt sortit du bureau de Bobby, Dean se mit à la recherche de Cas. Il devait s'excuser.

Il fini par le trouver assit tout seul dans un coin. Il avait l'air complètement déprimé et Dean s'en voulu à mort. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui :

- Sam est pas avec toi ?

Castiel sursauta et se tourna vers lui :

- Il est aux toilettes. Tu … Tu ne m'ignores plus ?

- Cas… Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du t'ignorer, c'était des conneries.

- Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

- Mais non Cas, tu n'as rien fait de mal… C'est moi. Je suis un vrai crétin.

Cas écarquilla les yeux :

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois un crétin, Dean.

Et Dean regarda Cas et eut un petit rire :

- Oh si je suis un crétin, pour avoir ignorer un gamin aussi cool que toi. Un vrai con.

Puis il décoiffa les cheveux de Cas affectueusement. Cas fondit en larmes d'un coup.

- Eh ! Cas ! Non ! Ne pleure pas !

Cas essaya d'essuyer ses larmes qui coulaient de plus belle :

- Merde, j'ai fais quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

Cas secoua la tête :

- Non non. Je… Suis soulagé c'est tout. J'avais tellement peur que tu me détestes Dean.

Dean poussa un râle et prit Cas contre lui :

- Désolé Cas !

- Alors on est toujours amis ?

- Toujours.

Castiel s'accrocha à Dean. Sam les surprit dans les bras l'un de l'autre et préféra les laisser un peu seuls tous les deux, content de voir qu'ils se réconciliaient.

- Je t'adore Dean ! Lâcha Castiel sans être totalement honnête mais pour l'instant ça suffirait.

- Ouais moi aussi Cas.

Plus tard Dean discuta avec Sam.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dis Sam, sur les homos. C'est pas dégueulasse. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de Cas et je suis pas homo.

- Okay. Mais si un jour tu… Avais des sentiments pour un garçon, je m'en foutrais d'accord ?

Dean eut un geste de la main l'air de dire _« ça n'arrivera jamais mais d'accord »_, puis ajouta :

- Pareil pour toi.

La colonie se termina bien.

xxx

La suite se déroula à peu près de la même manière. Coups de téléphones, cartes envoyés avec de plus en plus de choses écrites, et puis bientôt quelques mails également. Les trois ne perdaient pas contact et Castiel a 7 ans pu même passer une semaine chez Dean et Sam. Leur père était absent – apparemment ça lui arrivait de partir comme ça pour son boulot – et leur mère était absolument adorable. Et en plus ils avaient dormis tous les trois dans la même chambre et Cas s'était même retrouvé blottit une fois contre Dean – il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit cette fois-là.

Castiel n'eut jamais le droit de les inviter en retour, son père ne voulait pas être dérangé. Mais les frères Winchester ne lui en voulurent pas. Tous les ans ils se retrouvaient en colonie, et malgré la distance, ils restèrent toujours aussi proches et amis.

A neuf ans, Castiel retourna chez eux. Cette fois-ci leur père était présent. Et Cas comprit beaucoup de choses sur Dean et Sam en faisant cette rencontre.

John ne parlait pas à ses fils, il leur donnait des ordres. La tendresse c'était la mère qui leur donnait, après tout ce n'était pas le rôle d'un père – selon John. Tout ce qu'il voulait de ses fils c'est qu'ils obéissent quand il disait quelque chose, la rébellion n'était pas tolérée. Il avait aussi pour mission d'entraîner ses gosses comme s'ils allaient partir à la guerre. Il était plus dur avec Dean qu'avec Sam, il ne tolérait aucun écart de sa part. Et même si Dean avait treize ans, il écoutait son père et faisait tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Sam, lui, tenait tête à son père, ce qui créait pas mal de conflit. Et quand ça allait trop loin, Dean protégeait son petit frère, prenait les engueulades à sa place, courbait l'échine à la place de Sam.

- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Dean ne dit jamais qu'il est triste, dit Cas à Sam à un moment où Dean prenait sa douche.

- Désolé pour mon père, il va trop loin des fois. Soupira Sam. J'aimerais tellement que Dean lui dise merde par moment.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sam, il aurait bien voulu pouvoir les aider.

Cas trouva ce séjour vraiment difficile. C'était comme s'il y avait tout le temps des tensions. Sam et Dean étaient soudés contre elles, et ce fut une des choses belles qu'il retint de ce séjour. Les deux frères qui se soutenaient dans les moments difficiles et s'amusaient ensemble quand c'était plus facile. Ils l'inclurent dans leur fraternité, comme ils l'avaient fait dès leur première rencontre et Cas ne se sentit pas mis à part, même si John lui parlait à peine. Mary était vraiment gentille avec lui, elle lui faisait pleins de câlins, lui proposait toujours quelque chose à manger, elle s'occupait de lui comme s'il faisait vraiment partie de la famille, c'était agréable. Il adorait la mère de Sam et Dean. Pour leur père… Et bien, c'était plus compliqué.

Cas avait le nez pendu en l'air, perdu dans ses pensés, Sam lisait un livre et Dean faisait des pompes quand le père entra dans la chambre :

- Sam arrête de lire, Dean et toi, venez avec moi !

- Et Cas ? Demanda Sam en fermant son livre à contre cœur.

John lui jeta à peine un regard :

- Il peut venir aussi.

Sam se mordit les lèvres puis en se levant osa dire :

- Tu peux arrêter de parler de lui comme s'il était pas là ? C'est notre ami !

Dean vint poser sa main sur son épaule :

- C'est bon Sam.

- Non c'est pas bon justement ! T'en as pas marre toi ? Il a à peine parlé à Cas depuis le début qu'il est là !

Castiel intervint pour calmer le jeu :

- Ce n'est pas grave Sam, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un père ne fait à peine attention à moi.

Sam se raidit sous la main de Dean, les paroles de Cas le rendirent encore plus furieux et il fusilla des yeux son père.

- Compte pas sur moi pour ton entraînement de merde ! Dit-il en attrapant la main de Cas et en l'emmenant avec lui.

John appela son fils pour le retenir :

- Sam revient ici où ça va barder !

Dean vint vers lui :

- Papa, tu sais, Sammy a un peu raison. Tu pourrais être plus sympa avec Cas.

John se tourna vers lui :

- Je ne comprends pas comment ce gamin peut être votre ami, il a juste l'air d'être un gosse.

- Parce que c'est ce qu'il est.

- Gordon aurait été un bien meilleur ami, pourquoi vous ne le voyez jamais ?

Dean grinça des dents :

- Parce que Gordon est un connard, papa. Cas a l'air d'un gosse mais il est plus fort qu'il en a l'air, si tu lui parlais peut-être que tu pourrais le remarquer !

- Ne me parle pas comme ça Dean.

- Pardon !

- Je crois que vous devriez arrêter de fréquenter ce gamin.

Dean sentit son sang bouillir. Il ne tenait jamais tête à son père, sauf quand ça concernait Sam et encore c'était pour calmer le jeu.

- Je fréquente qui je veux.

- Mais ce gosse…

- Ce gosse est notre meilleur ami à Sam et à moi, accepte le parce que ça ne changera pas.

- Dean !

- Non papa, je t'écoute toujours, mais là c'est non ! Cas est notre ami, un point c'est tout. Il ne te plait pas ? Tant pis. Mais je changerai pas d'avis là-dessus.

- Dean ! J'aimerais que tu me parles autrement.

- Et moi j'aimerais que pour une fois dans ta vie tu m'écoutes moi ! Cas est spécial okay ? Il est spécial. Et je ne laisserai personne nous séparer. Même pas toi. Surtout pas toi.

Et sur ces mots Dean aussi quitta la pièce. Il ne s'était jamais rebellé de cette façon contre son père, il craignait les représailles mais tant pis. Pour une fois il avait envie de se battre pour quelque chose qu'il aimait, pour quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Castiel faisait partie de la famille, son père n'avait pas le droit de le rejeter.

Sam avait trouvé refuge près de sa mère, il ruminait et Mary essayait de lui rendre le sourire en lui parlant. Castiel n'osait vraiment rien dire, parce que c'était en voulant calmer le jeu qu'il avait simplement enflammé Sam. Ils furent rejoints par Dean qui serrait les poings et s'assit sur le canapé près de Cas :

- Tu sais quoi Sam ? Des fois je me dis que t'as raison, papa est un con !

Et le silence s'abattit sur la pièce parce que Dean n'avait jamais dit un mot de travers contre son père. Jamais.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Sam d'une toute petite voix.

- Il m'a demandé de ne plus être ami avec Cas !

- Et tu lui as répondu ?

Dean haussa les épaules :

- A ton avis ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre.

Mary et John se disputèrent peu de temps après et John claqua la porte. Castiel s'en voulu à mort. Assit entre Dean et Sam, ce soir là, il murmura :

- Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute.

Sam soupira :

- Rien n'est de ta faute.

Et Dean se leva tout feu tout flamme et força Cas à se relever :

- Regarde moi Cas. Rien n'est de ta faute ! Rien !

- Mais …

- Tu es important pour Sam et moi d'accord et tu n'y es pour rien si papa s'est mis en colère !

- Peut-être mais…

- Et puis de toute façon papa et maman se disputent sans arrêt, c'est pas la première fois, papa reviendra, il revient toujours.

Cas hocha la tête, pas très sûr, et Dean lui caressa les cheveux. Tendrement. Castiel se rassit en rougissant et Sam lui fit un mini clin-d'œil.

- Bien, ne parlons plus de ça ! Conclue Dean.

Et ils n'en parlèrent plus. Pas même les jours suivants.

Sans la présence de John dans la maison, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus légère. Mary se lâchait beaucoup plus et la différence était flagrante. Mary n'était pas une femme faible, elle avait un sacré caractère en fait, elle était drôle (et maintenant Cas savait d'où Dean tenait son humour) et quand elles trouvaient qu'ils faisaient trop de bêtises, elle savait les remettre à leur place comme il faut. Ensuite les trois garçons se tenaient sages.

Mais pas effrayé.

Pas menacé.

Et surtout pas blessé.

Castiel s'amusa beaucoup plus ces jours là, Dean se lâchait plus sans la présence de son père, Sam était moins sur les nerfs, Mary distribuait des câlins quand elle le désirait, sans se recevoir de remarques du genre _« tu vas les rendre faibles »_.

John ne revint pas tant que Castiel était présent, mais personne ne paru s'en plaindre, pas même Dean. Les jours passèrent beaucoup trop vites évidemment et quand l'heure du départ sonna, Cas sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Sam aussi. Même Dean – et pourtant les mecs ça pleure pas.

- On se reverra bientôt, assura-t-il, tu reviendras nous voir.

- Oui. Promit Cas.

- On se téléphonera, ajouta Sam.

- Et on s'écriera aussi, dit Cas.

Dean décoiffa ses cheveux puis sembla changer d'avis et le serra fort dans ses bras.

- Tu vas me manquer Cas.

Cas avait le cœur qui battait beaucoup beaucoup trop vite et murmura :

- Toi aussi.

Sans oser bouger le moindre muscle. Le câlin qu'il échangea avec Sam ensuite fut moins éprouvant, moins électrique. Un câlin entre deux meilleurs amis.

Il eut le droit à un gros câlin de Mary également :

- Tu reviens quand tu veux Castiel tu es le bienvenu ici !

Et ça lui fit chaud au cœur de savoir qu'il était le bienvenu quelque part.

Une fois chez lui, il serra Ghost contre lui, puis le caressa pendant des heures pour tout lui raconter de ses vacances chez Sam et Dean. Pour lui parler de Sam et de Dean.

Et beaucoup de Dean.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : bon je sais que John est un vrai con dans ma fic mais je déteste John et je suis presque sûre que même sans la mort de Mary, il n'aurait pas été un père facile. Bon j'ai essayé de respecter le côté Dean fait tout ce que son père veut et l'admire, Sam moins, Dean protège son frère quoi qu'il arrive. Mais comme il y a Cas dans l'équation… Les choses sont un peu différentes.

J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous aura plu.


	5. Déni

**Titre : **Déni.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Pairing (futur) :** Destiel

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

* * *

><p>Cas était assit à côté de Sam sur le bord de la piscine et regardait Dean s'amuser à éclabousser de l'eau sur les filles. Sam lui donna un petit coup de jambe :<p>

- Je me demande comment il fait pour être aussi aveugle !

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu comptes lui dire un jour ?

Cas haussa les épaules. Sam et lui avaient tous les deux onze ans. Encore une fois ils se retrouvaient en colonie avec Dean. Encore une fois leur directeur était Bobby. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

- Tu crois que je devrais lui dire ?

Sam hocha la tête :

- Dean ne le comprendra jamais par lui-même tu sais ?

- Parce qu'il ne peut pas être amoureux de moi.

- Parce que c'est un crétin surtout.

Castiel regarda ses pieds et les battit doucement dans l'eau :

- Peut-être que je devrais lui dire. Depuis le temps.

- Je crois que tu as tes chances Cas. Dean parle souvent de toi et pas forcément quand je lance le sujet. Des fois c'est lui qui me demande _« quand c'est que t'appelle Cas ? »._ Et les seuls sujets de dispute avec papa te concernent tous. Dean lui obéit tout le temps mais il ne laissera jamais papa dire du mal de toi. C'est bon signe non ?

- Toi aussi tu parles souvent de moi et tu te disputes avec ton père, c'est pas pour autant que tu es amoureux de moi.

Sam poussa Cas dans l'eau et éclata de rire en voyant la tête outrée de Cas.

- Vous êtes tous les deux des idiots, dit-il pour expliquer son geste. Je connais mon frère Cas, je sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi, mais il ne se l'avouera jamais si tu fais pas le premier pas.

Castiel répondit :

- On verra.

Puis il prit une bonne inspiration et s'enfonça sous l'eau.

Quand il ressortit la tête, deux bras l'attrapèrent et il se retrouva serrer contre quelqu'un. Il rougit en reconnaissant la voix de Dean :

- Je te tiens !

Sam les regardait avec un sourire en coin l'air de dire _« tu vois, tu as tes chances »_. Castiel essaya de s'échapper de la prise de Dean, celui-ci éclata de rire :

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas.

Puis il l'entraîna avec lui vers les filles avec qui il s'amusait plus tôt. Il le relâcha enfin mais juste pour l'éclabousser d'eau.

Une des filles s'accrocha à Castiel :

- T'es trop mignon toi !

Cas la repoussa en grimaçant. Il avait encore du mal avec les gestes affectueux quand ils venaient de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il essaya de nager plus loin mais Dean le rattrapa :

- Allez Cas, amuse toi, ce sont des filles, tu sais, des filles !

- Oui j'ai vu Dean.

- Justement si tu as vu tu sais ce qu'on fait avec les filles ?

Cas continuait de nager essayant d'échapper à Dean.

- On les drague, c'est ça la réponse Cas.

- Je n'ai pas envie de draguer des filles, Dean.

- Oh ! Allez Cas, sois pas aussi rabat-joie que Sammy.

- Je n'ai pas envie…

- Bon très bien comme tu veux. Moi j'y retourne.

Castiel ne dit rien et nagea plus vite vers le bord. Il se rassit à côté de Sam tandis que Dean repartait de l'autre côté _« draguer des filles »_.

- T'as raison Sam, je vais lui dire. Marmonna Cas.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a convaincu ?

- Il veut que je drague des filles. Au moins il sera fixé.

Sam posa sa main sur son épaule :

- Crois-moi, tu as tes chances.

Cas resta silencieux. Pas convaincu.

xxx

Dire qu'on va faire une chose et la faire était très différent. Castiel n'arrivait jamais à trouver le bon moment pour dire à Dean ses sentiments. C'était comme si toutes les lois de l'univers étaient contre cette idée. Chaque fois quelque chose venait détourner l'attention de Dean. Pourtant il y avait des fois où tout était parfait. Ils étaient seuls dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient avec Sam. Sam en avait profité pour aller faire un tour.

- Dean, je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Vas-y Cas, je t'écoute.

- Je…

Et là quelqu'un entrait en trombe_ « Eh vous avez pas vu machin truc ? » « non on l'a pas vu » « ouais vous faites quoi ? » « Rien on discute » « je peux m'incruster » « ouais »_. Et le moment était partit.

- Dean écoute moi…

- Oui ?

- Je…

- Eh ! Les jeunes c'est l'heure du repas.

Et Cas avait envie de déchirer quelque chose. Il était encore plus décidé à l'avouer à Dean, comme s'il voulait se battre contre le destin qui se moquait de lui.

- Dean tu sais je …

- Deaaaan attention le ballon !

Et puis ça finissait toujours par Dean qui se tournait vers Cas :

- Désolé, tu voulais me dire un truc ?

- Non Dean… Ce n'est pas grave.

Même Sam en éprouvait de la frustration.

- Je sais pas, coince le dans un coin et ne lui laisse pas d'autre choix que de t'écouter ! Râla-t-il.

- J'ai essayé Sam, c'est là que l'alarme incendie a décidé de se déclencher.

- Raaaaaaah !

C'est l'épuisement qui eut raison de Castiel. Dean venait de l'attraper par le bras alors qu'ils étaient en pause et l'entraînait avec lui :

- Viens avec moi on va se marrer.

- Dean…

- Allez, je sais que dans le fond t'as envie de draguer, mais que tu sais juste pas comment faire.

- Ce n'est pas ça Dean.

- J'emmènerais bien Sam, mais il va sortir un livre et … Gâcher l'ambiance.

- Dean écoute moi je n'ai pas envie de…

- Mais si tu en as envie, je vais te montrer comment faire !

- Dean écoute moi bon sang ! Je ne veux pas draguer de filles, je ne veux pas.

- Pourquoi Cas ?

Castiel lâcha alors enfin :

- Parce que c'est toi que j'aime ! Je t'aime, je suis amoureux de toi, je me fiche des filles !

Dean s'arrêta de marcher, puis doucement relâcha son bras :

- Castiel, est-ce que tu as bu quelque chose ?

- Je suis sincère Dean. Je t'aime depuis longtemps.

- Mais… Je suis un garçon.

- J'avais remarqué tu sais.

- Mais… Tu es un garçon !

- Dean…

- Je… Je… Ecoute Castiel, c'est vraiment trop bizarre ça d'accord ? Je crois que tu te trompes.

- Je ne me trompe pas Dean, je suis sûr de moi.

Il en était sûr, peut-être que quand il avait cinq ans ses sentiments étaient un peu flous, un peu fou, mais ils n'avaient jamais changé, jamais dévié, il avait grandit et les choses étaient devenus de plus en plus claires, ses sentiments avaient évolués mais il aimait Dean.

- Je ne veux pas… Castiel, oublions ça okay ?

- Mais Dean….

- Oublions !

Puis Dean s'était enfuit.

Et Cas se sentit mal. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il l'appelait Castiel. Et il l'avait appelé Castiel trois fois.

Le lendemain Dean avait présenté à Sam et à Cas sa première et nouvelle petite amie. Cas eut l'impression qu'on lui piétinait son cœur mais ne dit rien du tout, il se montra impassible et silencieux. Sam fronça les sourcils puis quand son frère fit demi-tour avec la fille, le traita d'idiot.

- Il semblerait que je n'avais pas mes chances finalement, murmura Cas.

xxx

Cas avait demandé à Sam un combat. Sam et Dean avaient continué à l'entraîner au fur à mesure des années et des colonies. Il était devenu très fort et très doué. Cas apprenait vraiment vite et n'oubliait jamais. Mais Sam savait se battre aussi et un combat avec lui permettait à Cas de se débarrasser de sa colère et de sa frustration.

- Je suis à peu près sûr que c'est pas sérieux entre eux Cas !

- Et alors ?

Demanda-t-il en envoyant un coup de poing vers Sam, qu'il évita.

- Alors mon frère est un crétin, il veut juste te prouver qu'il est hétéro.

- Peut-être que s'il met tant de cœur à me le prouver c'est parce qu'il l'est.

Sam s'arrêta une demi seconde de trop et Cas en profita pour attraper son bras et le jeter par terre. Ce dernier resta au sol et Castiel vint s'allonger près de lui :

- Peut-être que s'il met tant de cœur à vouloir te le prouver, c'est parce qu'il a quelque chose à cacher.

Cas soupira :

- Je sais pas Sam. Des fois j'ai du mal à comprendre Dean.

- Moi aussi tu sais. Il se comporte comme un crétin, ça m'énerve.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les animateurs les appellent pour les activités. Au moins Dean n'évita pas Cas, et recommença par l'appeler par son surnom. C'était comme si le fait qu'il ait mis une fille entre eux le protégeait suffisamment pour se laisser aller.

Les jours défilèrent trop vite, encore une fois. Castiel et Sam rentraient au collège à la rentrée et Cas n'avait pas envie que les vacances s'achèvent. Il allait devoir rencontrer des nouvelles personnes, il savait déjà à peu près comment ça se passerait sans Sam et Dean à ses côtés.

Le dernier jour, Cas se montra plutôt déprimé. Déjà parce qu'il était triste de devoir être séparé de Sam, et ensuite parce qu'il ne supportait plus de voir Dean visiter la glotte de sa copine. Sam au repas, alors que Dean ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher la fille, finit par lui foutre un coup de pied :

- C'est bon, on a compris votre amour fou, tu peux manger maintenant ? Où je vais gerber !

Dean se moqua de lui gentiment mais arrêta enfin d'embrasser la fille pour manger. Cas retint son soupir de soulagement.

Dernier jour signifiait dernière veillée. Les animateurs les avaient emmené dans le village à côté pour voir les feux d'artifices qui allaient être tiré. Cas était avec Sam, ils avaient perdus Dean, et même si les deux garçons discutaient en attendant les feux d'artifices, le cœur n'y était pas.

- On s'appellera, promit Sam.

- Hm.

- Oh allez Cas, fais moi un sourire.

Cas se tourna vers Sam et étira mécaniquement ses lèvres, Sam lui donna une pichenette sur le front :

- Laisse tomber, il est moche ton sourire.

Sam passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Cas :

- Moi je t'aime tu sais.

- Oui, je t'aime aussi.

- C'est une déclaration d'amour ? Je suis trop touché Cas !

Cas roula des yeux et Sam embrassa sa joue en rigolant. Cas retrouva un peu le sourire. Il le retrouva complètement quand avant que le feux d'artifices embrasent le ciel, Dean les entoura tous les deux de ses bras, arrivant par derrière.

- Je suis là ! Annonça-t-il.

- Où est Sarah ? Demanda Sam.

- Sandra ? Oh je sais pas, elle me saoulait, je l'ai largué.

Sam jeta un regard vers Cas et celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- On va regarder les feux d'artifices tous les trois !

Castiel ne comprenait pas trop Dean, peut-être que maintenant qu'il avait prouvé qu'il était totalement hétéro il n'avait plus besoin de cette fille. C'était compliqué. Mais quand Dean poussa un peu Sam et prit sa place à côté de Cas, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit espoir.

Les feux explosèrent alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois ensemble. Dean avait ses bras autour de Sam et de Cas et ils regardèrent le ciel changer de couleur.

Cas ne pu s'en empêcher, il posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Dean. Il mettrait ça sur le compte de la fatigue si on lui posait la question. Dean ne le repoussa pas, mieux encore il appuya sa tête contre la sienne.

Peut-être qu'il y avait vraiment de l'espoir…

xxx

- Allô Cas, c'est Dean, Sammy est tout malade mais ça m'empêche pas de t'appeler pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Le collège c'est comment ?

xxx

- Allô Cas, c'est Dean. Tu sais que j'ai seize ans ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Je vais passer mon permis ! Ensuite on viendra te voir tout le temps avec Sammy.

xxx

Pour les douze ans de Cas, Dean et Sam étaient venu le voir. Le père étant en voyage, ils avaient pu rester un peu. Puis Dean avait offert son cadeau d'anniversaire à Cas, le plus beau cadeau qu'il avait jamais eu. C'était quelque chose que Dean avait fabriqué. Lui-même. Il s'agissait d'une sculpture faites avec des cannettes reliées entre elles par des fils de fer, qui représentait la constellation du cygne. Il avait été aidé par Sam pour savoir où placer les canettes et former la constellation.

Le cadeau était tellement magnifique que Cas en avait eut les larmes aux yeux et avait serré Dean dans ses bras plus que pour une simple accolade. Dean s'était laissé faire.

xxx

- Allô Cas, c'est Dean. Je me demandais simplement comment ça allait.

xxx

- Allô Cas, c'est Dean.

xxx

Dean venait d'assister à la troisième guerre mondiale, et elle avait eut lieu chez lui. C'était arrivé à cause de lui. Parce qu'il avait merdé. Il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi il avait fait ça, pourquoi ça avait dût tourner comme ça forcément. C'était seulement pour s'amuser, pour… Essayer. Parce que ça lui tournait dans la tête, parce que ça lui tournait dans le corps, parce que parfois il était plus perdu que jamais.

Il y avait ce gars, il était beau (objectivement), il avait un sourire hyper craquant (une fille l'avait dit), il était… Il était là c'est tout. Dean avait pas réfléchit, il avait dix-sept ans, on oublie de réfléchir à cet âge là. Ils avaient flirté. Ce n'était même pas allé loin, il n'y avait même pas eu de baiser, ils ne s'étaient même pas touchés. C'était simplement un échange de paroles un peu dragueuse. C'était des sourires qui en disaient longs. Et Dean… Dean avait apprécié. Ce n'était ni mieux, ni moins bien qu'avec une fille, c'était simplement différent. C'était… Agréable. Amusant. Chouette. Mince alors, Dean avait vraiment apprécié, voilà tout.

Ce n'était qu'un jeu.

Mais il avait fallu que son père le surprenne, arrive au mauvais moment. Comprenne la teneur de ce qui se passait, et pète un câble. Si son père n'était pas arrivé, cette histoire aurait simplement été rangée dans un tiroir, pour peut-être ne plus en ressortir, mais non John était intervenu, il avait traîné Dean avec lui de force, il l'avait insulté. Réellement insulté. Il l'avait traité comme un moins que rien.

Ce n'était qu'un jeu, bordel !

Son père était rentré avec lui à la maison, il avait continué de lui crier après sans même plus savoir ce qu'il criait, s'emmêlant entre les pédales, tapettes, et dégueulasse qui sortaient de sa bouche. Dean restait placide, il avait l'impression de se briser à chaque mot, comme si son père lui cognait dessus, alors qu'il ne le frappait pas. Bien sûr, qu'avait-il fait, pourquoi, comment ? C'était horrible, il avait déçu son père plus fort que jamais avant, il avait… Il était horrible, bien sûr. Il était détestable, et tellement décevant.

Sam était arrivé au milieu de ces cris et Dean le savait, Sam avait souvent tendance à se disputer avec leur père. Ils s'engueulaient, Sam criait, leur père criait, et puis c'était tout. Mais à ce moment là, Dean vit son frère exploser, comme s'il avait été une bombe à retardement. Et Dean ne pensa qu'à une chose, son petit frère n'avait que treize ans, ce n'était qu'un gosse, et c'était affreux de voir que ce simple gosse avait autant de colère et de rage en lui. C'était leur père qui était responsable de ça.

- Papa, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Sam.

- Ton frère nous as trahit aujourd'hui !

- Hein ?

- Il a… Dragué ce garçon, c'était parfaitement dégueulasse, parfaitement…

Sam regarda Dean et sourit bêtement :

- Tu as vraiment dragué un mec ?

Dean hocha la tête et Sam poussa un long soupir :

- Enfiiiiin !

John fronça les sourcils et voulu hurler mais Sam se tourna vers lui et ce fut l'explosion.

- Toi la ferme, avec tes conneries. Tu sais quoi papa ? Tu pues de la bouche, parce que tout ce qui sort de toi est totalement pourri ! Tu ne vois même pas le mal que tu fais, mais crois-moi si tu trouves que Dean est dégueulasse, regarde toi dans un miroir, le plus dégueulasse de nous tous, c'est toi.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire Sam.

- Sinon quoi ? J'en ai marre de tes conneries papa, j'en ai marre. Laisses-nous vivre notre vie comme on le veut.

- Et laisser ton frère être une sale tapette ?

- Oui exactement ! Deux mecs qui s'aiment en quoi ça te dérangent hein ?

- Je ne laisserai pas mon fils devenir un pédé !

Sam le fusilla des yeux, il n'avait pas élevé la voix depuis le début de la conversation, mais sa colère froide était encore pire, et Dean voyait ses poings serrés, ses tremblements. Sam craquait. Comme un volcan en éruption :

- Il n'y a rien là dedans de dégoûtant, tu m'entends ? Rien ! Arrête de nous pourrir la vie, arrête de vouloir faire de nous ce que tu désires toi !

- Sam, je ne tolérerai pas que…

- Non bien sûr que non, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est la tolérance !

Dean essaya d'intervenir, il vint vers Sam :

- Sammy, calme-toi, c'est ma faute.

Sam hurla vraiment cette fois-ci :

- Rien n'est ta faute Dean, rien. Parce que tout est de la faute de papa, tout !

- Sam si tu continues…

- Quoi si je continue ? Coupa Sam. Papa qu'est ce que tu vas faire hein ?

- Je vais te mettre dehors et tu te démerderas tout seul.

Le silence qui suivit fut tellement violent que Dean eut l'impression de devenir sourd. Sam souffla, il souffla comme s'il avait cessé de respirer depuis le début de cette conversation. Mary choisit ce moment pour rentrer à la maison, sans comprendre ce qu'il était entrain de se passer, mais sachant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Pas besoin papa. Fit Sam.

Puis il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, passant devant sa mère, et comme ça, sans rien, sans affaire, les mains vides il ouvrit la porte :

- Je pars tout seul !

Puis il sortit et la claqua si fort que les cadres tombèrent du mur. Dean ouvrit la bouche :

- Papa, va le chercher, il a même pas son manteau !

- Laisse le faire sa crise, il reviendra,

- Mais…

- Laisse le ! Cria le père. C'est un ordre. Je ne veux plus le voir pendant un moment.

Alors Dean réalisa tout à coup.

Son père, il l'avait toujours vu comme un super-héros, un peu dur, mais c'était pour eux, pour les éduquer du mieux qu'il le pouvait, pour qu'ils soient forts pour affronter le monde. La seule chose pour laquelle il entrait en conflit avec lui était Cas, mais ce n'était pas si grave, c'était normal d'avoir quelques disputes. Pour Dean son père avait toujours fait de son mieux, il n'avait jamais douté de lui.

Sauf aujourd'hui. Parce qu'il laissait un gamin de treize ans à la rue, sans argent, sans manteau, sans rien, et il ne s'inquiétait même pas. Rien. C'était son fils mais il ne pensait qu'à lui-même et à son autorité bafouée.

- Si tu vas pas le chercher, moi j'y vais ! Fit Dean.

- Je te l'interdis.

Dean attrapa son manteau et celui de Sam, puis il jeta un regard à son père, de dégoût :

- Cause toujours.

Dean sortit à la poursuite de son frère.

Dans la balance, Sam avait toujours plus compté.

Mary avait assisté à la fin de la scène, et demanda des explications à John. Quand il lui expliqua ce qu'avait fait Dean, ajoutant qu'il ne voulait pas de pédé dans sa famille, elle jeta un regard à son mari :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Cracha-t-il.

Mary ne répondit pas, mais son regard montrant une certaine répulsion était assez éloquent. En silence elle décrocha son manteau puis sortit elle aussi.

xxx

Sam n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller bien loin, il marchait dans la rue les mains enfoncées dans les poches et l'air renfrogné. Il tapa dans un caillou imaginaire. Dean le rattrapa :

- Eh Sammy !

- Fiche moi la paix, je ne rentrerai pas. Ronchonna Sam.

- Tu as oublié ton manteau, tiens.

Sam prit le manteau et le mit sur son dos.

- Tu peux rentrer maintenant.

- Pas envie. Je vais marcher avec toi.

Mary les rejoignit à ce moment là.

- Maman ?

- Je vais marcher avec vous, dit-elle.

Ils marchèrent en silence longtemps, avant que Sam ne dise à Dean :

- Tu sais je m'en fous moi.

- Je…

- Je m'en fous okay ?

Dean hocha la tête. Mary dit à son tour :

- Je m'en fous aussi !

- C'est quoi ce langage maman ? Demanda Dean.

Elle haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire et Dean se sentit sourire à son tour.

- On s'en fout, fit-elle, parce qu'on t'aime tel que tu es.

Sam acquiesça :

- Moi tout ce que je veux c'est te voir heureux.

Mary était parfaitement d'accord :

- Voir mes fils heureux c'est tout ce que je désire.

- Mais je ne suis pas… Commença Dean.

- Alors bisexuel peut-être, coupa Sam.

Dean secoua la tête et Sam leva les yeux au ciel, sans insister.

- En tout cas, je m'en fous.

- D'accord j'ai compris.

- Alors si… Tu ne dois pas écouter papa. Conclue Sam.

- D'accord, répondit Dean.

Ils restèrent longtemps dehors. Changèrent de sujet, Mary trouva des histoires à raconter qui les firent rires, leur changeant à tous les trois les idées, éloignant les souvenirs des cris.

Quand ils rentrèrent, John était partit.

Le lendemain, Dean se trouva une petite amie. Sam soupira, il y avait encore du travail…

Fin.

L'autatrice : nouveau chapitre, le prochain sera le dernier. Même si celui là contient des scènes un peu violentes, j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. C'est pas mal Destiel aussi, on voit que Dean évolue tout doucement. Mais qu'il se voile la face, heureusement Sam est là.


	6. Et si tu le perdais?

**Titre : **Et si tu le perdais ?

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Pairing (futur) :** Destiel

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

* * *

><p>Dean ayant son permis, c'était plus facile pour Sam et lui de voir Cas. Presque chaque week-end ils se retrouvaient. Sam avait raconté à Cas ce qui s'était passé avec leur père, nourrissant son espoir qu'un jour… Peut-être…<p>

D'autant plus que Dean enchaînait les petites amies sans jamais les garder, sans jamais vraiment s'attacher. Alors bien sûr, Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, d'espérer. Même quand le père de Dean et Sam revint, il continua d'espérer.

Dean n'ignorait pas ses sentiments, Cas lui avait redit, plusieurs fois. Refusant que Dean se contente _« d'oublier »_ ou _« de faire comme si … »_. Les réactions de Dean étaient diverses, au début il était réticent, mais dorénavant quand Cas lui avouait qu'il éprouvait toujours la même chose pour lui, Dean répondait :

- Je sais Cas, ça ne change rien.

C'était tout, mais au moins il ne fuyait pas.

Puis Dean était toujours affectueux avec Cas, drôle, gentil, il lui décoiffait les cheveux, posait sa main sur son épaule, passait son bras autour de lui, se collait presque à lui pour lui parler, le regardait fixement, s'inquiétait pour lui :

- Comment ça se passe avec ton père ?

- Il est parti en voyage, je ne sais pas quand il reviendra.

Le consolait quand ça n'allait pas :

- Ghost est mort.

- Ironique pour un fantôme.

- Dean..

- Okay, je me tais, viens faire un câlin.

Bien entendu Sam était là, Sam était toujours là. Meilleur ami de toujours, témoin, il veillait sur Cas et Dean comme si c'était sa mission. Il était celui qui soutenait le plus Cas dans ses sentiments. Il l'encourageait à se déclarer et traitait Dean d'idiot tout le temps parce qu'il se planquait derrière sa montagne de déni. Parce qu'il fuyait.

- Il ne fuit plus vraiment maintenant. Le défendait Cas.

- C'est quand même une fuite.

Sam était persuadé que Dean éprouvait quelque chose pour Cas. A sa façon de le regarder, à sa manière de se pencher vers lui, à ce besoin de le toucher. Cas manquait encore plus à Dean qu'à Sam quand ils ne se voyaient pas.

Et la pièce devenait comme toute électrique quand ils y étaient tous les deux.

- Je n'ai pas vu d'électricité, fit Cas.

- Moi si, crois-moi.

- On se serait électrocuté…

- C'est tout comme.

- Je ne comprends pas Sam.

Sam n'avait pas expliqué :

- Fais moi simplement confiance.

Cas lui avait fait confiance.

Puis les années avaient continué à défiler sans que rien ne change. Cas rentra au lycée à quinze ans et pour une fois réussi à se faire un ami. Qui lui donna un autre surnom :

- Cassie !

Il s'appelait Balthazar, il était drôle et sympa, il se moquait un peu de Cas et de sa façon de parler des étoiles et de ne pas toujours comprendre ce qu'on lui racontait, mais ils s'entendaient vraiment bien. Cas parlait souvent de Balthazar à Sam, et souvent de Sam et Dean à Balthazar.

- Alors si je comprends bien t'es amoureux de ce type depuis combien de temps ?

- Dix ans.

- Dix ans et il n'a jamais répondu à tes sentiments ?

- Jamais.

- Et tu continues de l'aimer ?

- Oui.

- Tu es idiot ou quoi ?

Cas fronça les sourcils :

- Cassie, réfléchis deux minutes, tu es peut-être entrain de passer à côté de l'amour en poursuivant un type qui veut pas de toi.

- Mais je l'aime.

- Peut-être bien, mais tu n'as qu'à l'oublier et aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qui ?

Balthazar sourit :

- J'ai un pote qui te trouve craquant.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, vraiment. Tu devrais peut-être le rencontrer, faire connaissance, tu vois ?

Cas hésita mais Balthazar insista :

- Allez, qu'est ce que tu as à perdre ? Ce Dean n'a jamais répondu à tes sentiments non ? Si quelqu'un d'autre s'intéresse à toi peut-être que c'est l'occasion de passer à autre chose.

- Peut-être.

- Alors c'est d'accord ?

- C'est d'accord.

xxx

Cas rencontra l'ami de Balthazar et se fit vraiment draguer. C'était étrange parce que ce n'était jamais arrivé et il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Je te drague tu sais là, finit par dire le garçon. Je flirte avec toi.

- Je comprends. Merci.

L'autre éclata de rire, sans être moqueur pour autant. Cas lui sourit. Peut-être que Balthazar avait raison, peut-être qu'il devait passer à autre chose.

Il appela Sam pour lui en parler.

- Quoi ? Qui ? Comment ? S'écria Sam.

Cas répéta ce qu'il venait de lui dire sur le garçon qui voulait sortir avec lui.

- Je pense abandonner, pour Dean. Il ne m'aimera jamais à mon avis, et ce garçon est vraiment très gentil, très drôle, il m'aime…

- Cas… Tu n'aimes plus Dean ?

- Si.

- Mais ?

- Mais je veux abandonner et l'oublier.

Sam soupira :

- Tu peux pas faire ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Dean t'aime, crois moi, il t'aime !

Ce fut au tour de Cas de soupirer :

- Sam je sais que tu le penses sincèrement mais… J'ai essayé avec Dean, des tas de fois. Il n'a jamais voulu…

- Parce que c'est un crétin.

- Peut-être mais…

- Cas n'abandonne pas.

- Je voudrais simplement faire ma vie, tu comprends ?

Sam se frotta les cheveux à toute vitesse, essayant de réveiller ses méninges :

- D'accord, je comprends. Mais accorde lui une dernière chance, je t'en prie.

- Comment ?

- Redis lui… Redis lui que tu l'aimes et dis lui ce que tu viens de me dire. Que tu l'aimes mais que s'il ne se bouge pas, c'est fini.

- Et tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose ?

- Aucune idée.

Castiel réfléchit puis fini par dire :

- Je vais le faire, mais si ça ne change rien alors…

- Alors tu sortiras avec ce garçon qui t'aime, j'ai compris.

Cas préféra avouer une dernière fois ses sentiments à Dean face à face. Le week-end suivant, Dean et Sam devaient venir justement. Sam décida de leur laisser un moment en tête à tête, prétextant qu'il allait s'acheter des livres.

- Dean, on doit parler.

Dean eut un petit rire :

- Je sais de quoi tu veux parler Cas, je suis un peu devin maintenant.

- C'est bien si tu sais, ça ira plus vite.

- Tu sais ce que je vais te répondre ?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi tu vas me le dire ?

- Parce que ton frère me l'a demandé.

Dean fronça les sourcils :

- Sammy ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que cette fois-ci c'est un peu différent. Peut-être que tu n'es pas aussi devin que ça.

Dean sourit :

- Tu rigoles, je suis le roi des devins !

Cas préféra dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire d'un seul coup :

- Je t'aime mais je veux t'oublier, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un. Je vais sortir avec lui. Voilà. Est-ce que tu avais deviné ça ?

Dean ouvrit la bouche, presque choqué. Puis la referma et fit non de la tête.

- Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?

Pendant quelques secondes Cas cru que Dean allait dire oui, ce dernier était devenu vraiment pale et avait serré les poings.

Mais finalement Dean avait simplement décoiffé ses cheveux :

- Ca ne change rien Cas.

Au moins c'était clair. C'était fini.

xxx

Sam tomba sur Dean. Il avait toujours laissé passer, pensant que Dean finirait par réagir, par comprendre, par accepter. Mais cette fois-ci il lui tomba vraiment dessus.

- Dean tu es un parfait crétin !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

- Tu vas perdre Cas si tu ne réagis pas, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Dean haussa les épaules :

- Je ne vais pas le perdre voyons, on est amis !

- Tu vas le perdre et tu le sais. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière Dean. Si tu ne fais rien, tu vas te lever tous les matins avec des regrets et ce jusqu'à la fin. Même si tu trouves quelqu'un, tu n'oublieras jamais que tu es passé à côté de lui.

- Sam, je t'ai déjà expliqué que…

- Je ne te crois pas c'est clair ? Je te vois Dean et je te connais. Ta façon de te pencher vers Cas comme si tu mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser mais que tu te mettais toutes tes forces et tout ton déni pour ne pas le faire.

- Je ne dénie pas…

- Menteur.

Dean se mordit les lèvres :

- Tu te trompes Sam.

- Tu as peur de papa, Dean.

- Je…

- Je te jure que si tu ne fais rien, je claquerai la porte et cette fois-ci je ne reviendrai pas.

- Pourquoi Sam ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne supporterai pas de te voir te lever tous les matins tout penché à cause des regrets que tu te trimballeras, je ne veux pas te voir comme ça.

- Je…

- Tu l'aimes Dean, et si tu ne fais rien tu le perdras.

Dean avait voulu intervenir, mais Sam lui avait déjà tourné le dos, refusant d'écouter ses mauvaises excuses à deux balles. Espérant que Dean réfléchirait. Réagirait.

xxx

Dean était avec une fille :

- Je t'aime tellement Dean !

- Hm.

- J'adore être avec toi, tu es tellement beau en plus, et fort.

- Hm…

- Tu es un vrai mec, ça me fout dans tous mes états.

- C'est des conneries.

- Quoi ?

- Cette histoire de vrai mec. C'est des conneries.

- Mais non, tu es tellement viril.

Dean se donna une claque sur le front :

- Putain mais qu'est ce que je fous.

Il se rhabilla et s'enfuit.

Dean prit sa voiture et conduisit à toute vitesse. Avec une seule chose en tête. Cas. Bordel Cas ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Cas avec ses cheveux qui avaient toujours l'air d'être coiffé avec des pattes de réveils, Cas qui parlait tellement calmement et honnêtement, avec son air toujours si sérieux. Qui disait « je ne comprends pas Dean ». Rien que sa manière de prononcer « Dean ». Cas qui avait grandit, mais qui était toujours Cas avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui le regardaient comme s'il l'étudiait, comme s'il savait tout de lui. Comme s'il l'aimait.

Et bon sang il l'aimait c'était vrai. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire, mais il le prouvait également. Cas en train de rougir, Cas qui a oublié ce qu'il était entrain de raconter, Cas qui se tourne vers Sam pour faire comme si son cœur ne venait pas de bondir.

Dean donna un coup de poing sur son volant.

Cas n'avait pas le droit de l'oublier. Pas maintenant. Il lui fallait encore du temps, encore un peu de temps, oui mais encore combien de temps ? Combien de temps il lui faudrait pour accepter, pour admettre, pour arrêter d'avoir la frousse ? Combien de temps encore est-ce qu'il fuirait alors qu'il avait l'impression d'être déchiré chaque fois qu'il était trop loin de Cas pendant trop longtemps ?

Sammy avait raison, il n'était qu'un idiot. Et il ne voulait pas porter un sac complet de regrets pour le reste de sa vie. Coucher avec des filles dont il ne retenait pas le nom pour ne plus jamais entendre son père crier ? C'était débile. Débile.

Il voulait Cas. Il le voulait de tout son être, de tout son cœur et son corps, il le voulait depuis trop longtemps, mais il avait trop peur. Peur de son père, peur de lui-même. Peur de décevoir…

Mais Cas avait tenu bon, sans jamais changer de route, peu importe que Dean le repousse et se comporte comme un con, il avait été là avec tout son amour débordant.

Il avait été là et aujourd'hui Dean devait réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il trouva Cas à son lycée, il le trouva en bonne compagnie. Ce mec là était bien trop proche de Cas, il lui donnait la main bon sang. Dean se sentit rempli de jalousie, il claqua la porte de sa voiture et il poussa le gars qui collait Cas loin de lui.

- Eh ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Demanda le gars

- Casse toi ! Je dois parler à Cas.

Cas attrapa le bras de Dean :

- On s'est déjà tout dit.

- Non. On ne s'est pas tout dit.

Dean se tourna vers lui et Cas le regardait furieusement. Il était vraiment en colère :

- On s'est déjà tout dit, répéta-t-il d'une voix grave et froide.

Bon sang à quel moment Cas avait-il eut mué ? Pourquoi est-ce que Dean voyait toujours le gosse derrière ? Parce que c'était plus facile de se protéger et de fuir ainsi, de se dire _voyons Cas n'est qu'un gosse._

Ce n'était plus un gosse.

- On ne s'est pas tout dit. On tourne en rond là Cas.

- Je ne tourne pas.

- Oh bon sang Cas…

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter Dean, c'est trop tard.

Dean prit son bras et Cas le repoussa.

- C'est trop tard.

- Ce n'est pas trop tard parce que je ne t'ai pas tout dit Cas.

- Tu m'as tout dit.

- Non, je ne t'ai pas dis combien je tenais à toi, combien j'adorais quand tu souriais et que tout ton visage s'illuminait, comme j'aimais quand tu plissais les yeux, quand tu penchais la tête sur le côté, quand tu dis « je ne comprends pas ». Combien j'adorais passer du temps avec toi, même en silence. Je ne t'ai pas dis Cas combien je t'aimais, tellement fort que ça me fiche la trouille. Je ne suis pas aussi bien que tu le crois et ça me fiche la trouille que tu le découvres, que tu découvres que je ne te mérite pas. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je t'aime Cas et que je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. Et merde…

Dean s'emmêlait les pinceaux et embrassa Cas, ça au moins c'était clair. Il s'accrocha à lui et l'embrassa comme s'il cherchait à rattraper les années perdus. Cas s'abandonna à l'étreinte, il avait attendu ça des années, il l'avait imaginé, il en avait rêvé, et il avait du mal à croire que c'était la réalité, que Dean l'embrassait. Que Dean l'aimait.

Le garçon fut oublié et dégoûté préféra s'en aller.

Cas et Dean s'embrassèrent encore et encore, se fichant que le monde disparaisse autour d'eux, se fichant de tout. Se cramponnant l'un à l'autre et s'aimant à la folie au milieu du lycée et des gens. S'en foutant de ce que les autres pensaient.

xxx

Sam ne put que souffler de soulagement et lâcher _« enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, j'en pouvais plus d'attendre »_. Comme d'habitude il avait eut raison. Le père de Cas haussa les épaules et retourna travailler. Mary les félicita, John claqua la porte et personne ne fut sûr que cette fois-ci il reviendrait. Dean pensait s'en vouloir un minimum mais ce ne fut pas le cas, parce que Sam et sa mère étaient là heureux de son bonheur. Parce que Cas tenait sa main et qu'il n'était pas prêt de la lâcher, même pas pour son père. Surtout pas pour son père.

Et Cas avait ce sourire désarmant, ses yeux bleus tout brillants, impossible pour Dean ne pas craquer. Surtout maintenant qu'il pouvait se pencher vers lui sans se retenir, se pencher et l'embrasser. Cas disait aussi mots qui fichaient la frousse, mais qui faisaient aussi tellement de bien.

- Je t'aime Dean.

Dean savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Fin.

L'autatrice : voilà cette fois-ci la fic est fini, je suis pas super satisfaite de la fin mais je m'arrache les cheveux dessus et j'ai donc décidé de la laisser comme ça en espérant qu'elle vous convienne.

Je sais que Dean part un peu en live sur cette fin, le voilà qui se met à dire « je t'aime » et tout, mais comme il reste un brin différent du Dean de la série, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être plausible, surtout s'il avait vraiment peur de perdre Cas.

Et pour tout cela : merci Balthazar.


End file.
